A little more time
by Vynno
Summary: Ciel and Lizzy are both married but Ciel is still the same. But Lizzy wants them to be more like husband and wife. When a very wonderful thing happens, Ciel is afraid that he might loose her forever. R&R Enjoy!
1. His butler, Bossy

Ciel was in his office working as usual but his was no long a little boy. Siting in the chair working was Ciel Phantomhive age 24 and was a lot more handsome then he was. He still carried traits of his boyish face such as the roundness but he was all man. He stood at a nice six feet two inches and was pretty muscular but you know just from looking at him. He was still the same and he didn't really change but he might have become a much softer person. That is, after he married Lizzy of course.

"Master, would you like some tea?" Sebastian was still the same also. Tall and slender butler that was very easy on the eyes. He was still serving Ciel and was still making sure that the rest of them didn't destroy the house.

"Yes." Sebastian poured it carefully into a white teacup and when he finished, Ceil picked it up and took a small sip and went back to his work.

"Master you seem to be working a lot more these days. Why don't you speen more time with the Mrs.?"

"Because there is work to be done and I see her every night anyway."

"Oh then you should have a problem at all master. But you are a man that likes to work." Sebastian teased as he watched Ciel's face turn bright red.

"D-don't you have something to do!" Ceil quickly changing the subject.

"Actually I do." Sebastien grabbed Ceil from his desk and lead him out of the the both of them were out Sebastian looked the door. Ceil raised an eyebrow to what he was thinking he was doing. He smiled from the corner of his mouth because he knew that he had a key in his pocket.

"Sebastian, I still have my key I can just get back in later or when you leave." Ciel was so sure of himself until he noticed that Sebastian was smiling at him then he got worried. Ceil started searching for his key then he saw Sebastian holding in his hand with a big smile.

"You bastard." Ceil whispered.

"You have been married to lady Elizabeth for almost five years and I know that you have not been giving her the correct pleasure that a wife needs."

"I'm not a kid anymore! Don't treat me like one!"

When Ciel tried to reach for the key Sebastian burned it in front of his eyes and not even ashes where left behind. Ceil was speechless. He knew that he was serious and he was not going to argue with him because he knew that he was right. But the truth was he didn't know what he was doing but he did know that he loved her.

"You need to speed time with her instead of working all the time. Start acting like an adult in all aspects Ciel."

Just then Lizzy came through the door and the first thing she did was greet her husband with a loving kiss. When he looked back to where his crazy butler was, he was gone. Ciel was so irritated by this he didn't know what to do.

"Ciel, what's wrong?" he looked back and his beautiful and charming wife and smiled at her. His crazy butler was right.

"Why don't we take a get away trip? Just me and you?"

"Really?"

"Of course, anywhere you would like to go."


	2. His feelings, known

Ciel was just stepping into his room from the bathroom. He placed the towel he had around his neck and lied back on his bed staring up at his was thinking about Lizzy and where she wanted to never really thought about how she was feeling in their marriage. He thought that she was pretty happy by the way that she always smiled at every little thing that he did for her but he never thought about how she was feeing under that smile. She was hurting under that smile and he never thought about it until now. Why did it take Sebastian to say something in order for him to get that. He was ashamed of himself because he felt as though he was married to his job because he was so committed to it and not her.

He heard someone walking in his room and sat up hoping that it was his darling Lizzy. It was his great and loyal butler but right now, he didn't want to see him right now though.

"What do you want?" Ceil asked coldly. Sebastian just smiled at him reminiscing on old times.

"You have that same frown as you did when you were a child ." He said. Ceil turned away from him with his face burning in embarrassment.

"So have you decided on where you and the misses will be going?"

"No. I'm not deciding anything. It's for her to decide not me. I'll just take her where ever she want to go."

"That sounds very kind of you and yet...you seem to have another motive behind this whole thing. Are you hoping that she will pick a place that the two of you can enjoy?"

"In seems you figured me out. I want her to be happy, but it would be even better if we were both able to be happy together. I don't want to sound selfish but...I just want her to happy right now."

"You do make her happy as you can tell, she gets the biggest smile on her face just by taking a glance at you."

"I have not made her happy as her husband. I'm still the same before and after we got married. I don't hold her like she wants to because I'm always working and I go to bed late. I don't treat her like a wife should be treated."

"Did it take me taking your office key to get you to realize that? Sir, you have been like that for the past five years you've been married. You need to learn the needs and wants of a woman." Ceil raised an eyebrow at him.

"And I suppose that you know how to that, huh?"

"Of course I am, because I'm more than just one hell of a butler." he smiled.

He pushed Ceil back on the bed and ran his hand over his soft face. He then trailed down to his chest where he was still wet. Ceil's face was shattered red and didn't know how to react to this. He felt his heart racing and was wondering in his mind what the hell he was doing.

"A woman liked to be touched in all of the right spots. She likes to be held and caressed. She also likes it when you hake her face red and hot, somewhat like you're is master." He smiled at him again.

"Y-you think that this is f-funny don't you?" Ciel stammered.

"Of course I do." he admitted. "But more importantly, I'm just giving you lessons on how a woman should be treated by a man. You should listen to me master." Sebastien rose up from Ceil and stood at him side once more.

"I'll be leaving now. Have a good night master." Once again, he gave Ciel the smile that he knew that he hated and exited from his room. Ciel sat up and was trying not to think too much about what he just did. He heard the door open once more and was thinking that Sebastien was coming back for more.

"I don't need you anymore I know what I need to do."

"So you're saying that you don't want your darling wife with you?" he looked up at the door and saw Lizzy standing in the door way. He took back what he said and told her that he though that he was Sebastien. She smiled and forgave him and he loved her smile. She walked over to the bed and pulled her down into his arms. She was confused but she was more happy than ever. He'd never done something like this before and it made her want to melt in his arms.

"Did you decide where you wanted to go?"

"I'm already there." she answered. "The one place that I wanted to be...was in your arms in our home."

He smiled at her and held her even tighter.

"Then I won't let you go ever. I love you Lizzy." He whispered to her. She can't recall ever hearing him say anything like that but she knew that there time together was going to be the best she'd ever had.


	3. His mornings, beautiful

The next morning the sun gleamed through the curtains and were shining brighting on Ciel and Lizzy. Ceil was holding Lizzy lightly but close to him by her waist from behind. When Ceil sightly opened his eyes, the sun was shining on Lizzy just right and made her look like an angel. He smiled at her and gave her a small kiss on her cheek. She felt it and immediately woke up. She turned and saw him over her and smiled. She placed her hands on his face lightly stroking his cheeks and finally pulled him down to meet his lips and kiss him passionately. He was smiling through the kiss realizing that he wanted to have fun with her. He took her by her waist and started tossing her about in the bed with her laughter filling the room. He'd kissed her here and there in places that he knew would make her laugh.

Without knocking or anything, Sebastien let himself in the room and was enjoying the sight that he had the pleasure of seeing. He then decided to make himself known.

"Good morning master!"

Ceil heard the chime and happiness in his butlers voice and he didn't want to look up to see his smiling face at all.

"Good morning Sebastien! How are you today?"

"I'm just fine madam. It looks like you both woke up with a delighted morning as well."

She blushed from his comment but it was true. Ciel on the other hand just stared at him wondering when the hell was he going to leave. Sebastien saw his expression and took the hint. He smiled at him and exited the room.

"I was hoping that he would leave soon."

"You don't need to be so hard on his Ciel. He's just looking out for you as always." he sighed at her.

"You're right Lizzy but sometimes that butler of mine can be a real pain but right now more importanaly...what was up with you last night?"

"I'm sorry...I was tired was all."

Ceil had all intentions of making love to Lizzy and just when he was so close, she falls asleep on the bed. He was kinda pissed about it but he got over it. But the whole thought about it just made him annoyed about it.

"I promise that I will make it up to you Ceil." she said.

"I'm not mad about it, besides, I know that you're going to make it to me." he smiled but it was a smile full of evil in her eyes. He pulled her into his lap with the covers still over over them and held her close to him. She could feel his smile and it was nice to be with him like this. If her mornings were like this every morning, her life would be perfect. She was holding his hands with their finger intertwined with each other. She took his hand and kissed it causing him to turn her face to him and kissing her soft lips.

"I love you Lizzy."

"I love you more Ciel."

"So what are we going to do today?" he asked her.

"I don't know-why don't we met with my mother for breakfast or something?"

"Remember the last time we met up with your mother for breakfast or something? She kept as king weird questions lie was I a real man in bed or was I any good at all. I love auntie but that was too much for me."

"Ceil she was just teasing you because she loves you and you know that." Just then, Ceil got an idea in his mind about someone who was special to him that he hasn't seen in a long time. He thought that it would be nice to pay them a visit today.


	4. His day, unexpected

Ciel and Lizzy were standing over Madam Red's grave. it's been a while since he was able to flowers next to her grave and this time the bouquet of roses were even bigger than usual. Ciel placed the flowers next to her grave stone. He smiled thinking about all the times that he spent with her and about how much he really did miss her. There were days where he would just just sit and think about what was she thinking about or what would she say about him now. She was in a better place but for Ciel, it was just a place to which he could not see or touch or even hear her voice. To him that better place was nothing better in his opinion.

"You miss her a lot, don't you Ciel?" Lizzy asked in a sorrow-filled voice.

"She was my favor aunt and someone that was like a second mother to me, I do miss her greatly." he said with a smile and looking up at the sky. "I'm going to see her again someday, or maybe not."

Lizzy hugged him from behind while holding back her tears. She knew how much pain he was in but he wouldn't really show it, not to her,not to anyone.

"Oh my! Well this is a surprise!"

They both turned around and saw no one other than Grell standing there with his hands on his hips and standing as a elegant lady should. They were a bit surprised to him here since no one has seen him in over three year.

"Gr-Grell! What are you doing here?" Ciel questioned. Instead of answering his question, his face flushed at the sight of seeing Ciel and decided to pounce on him. Ciel was really confused, not only that but a part of him felt like he was violated in the worst way.

"Ciel you look like a delicious and strong man, Bassy sure has done a magnificent job with you."

"Grell get off me!" Ciel shoved him away from him and Grell was pouting on the ground like a spoiled child.

"I was wrong! You're just as cold-hearted as Bassy...but his bad side just turns me on more and more." he smiled.

Lizzy couldn't find anything to say but at the same time, she wanted to pretend like that just didn't happen as in some man was flirting with her husband in the first place.

"You still never explained why you are here Grell."

"Well, Madame Red was my partner in crime but she was also a woman that I still look up to. I come and visit as often as I can. What about you and Elizabeth?"

"We decided that we should visit her. It's been a while so, it just seemed like the a good thing to do at the time."

"Is that so?" Grell stood to his feet and gave Ciel a half smile. "She would have been happy to see what a handsome and good man you've become Ciel. By the way, when are you going to start having little children you're not going have that pretty young face and body forever." Ciel's face was painted with embarrassment and so was Lizzy's.

"Don't tell me that the two of you haven't done anything. Elizabeth, If I were you I would have done everything in the world to him."

"I know Ciel is just so cute and adorable he still just looks like little Ciel to me." They were carrying on a whole conversation about him and he was very disturb by it.

"If you two don't mind! I would appreciate it if you wouldn't talk about me as if I'm the latest gossip!"

"I'm sorry dear but I just couldn't help it." Lizzy said with a sweet smile.

"Well I should be going to cause more death,I'll be back." And with that, Grell disappeared as fast as he appeared.

"That is one strange reaper." Ciel said to himself.

"Well we still have to whole day, lets find something to do." He and Lizzy exchanged smiles and they walked away hand in hand to where ever they were lead to.


	5. His day,ended well

"When I said that we had the whole day to ourselves, I didn't mean spend all day shopping!"

"But Ceil darling I haven't gone shopping in a long time and these dresses just look so adorable, don't you think?" she asked while holding up a pink and white frilly dress in front of him.

Since Ceil couldn't think of anything to do for the rest of the day, Lizzy thought that it would be a good idea to spend it shopping with Ceil. But of course, he didn't like it at all but he didn't think of anything else better to do so he had no other chose.

"You just when shopping last week! And do you really think that you need more dresses! You already have plenty of them!"

"Ceil just like you seem to have another love for your work my second love is my shopping so I never complained about how much you work so you have no need to complain about my shopping." she replied hotly. She'd never said anything like that to Ceil and on top of that he had to go along with her because she did make a good point.

All of the years that they have been together and even before she never once said anything about how much he was working, if anything, she was trying to help him more or she just was making sure that he got enough rest. AS much as he didn't want to be out looking at clothes with her he had no other chose in the matter.

"Ceil would you like me to get you something to?"

"Well Lizzy you don't have-"

"Look this outfit will look so cute on you!" Before he could finish, she'd already decided that he needed something cute to wear also.

"Oh Ceil darling! You're so cute and adorable!" she managed to get him to try on a blue and white outfit that actually would match a dress that she had just bought. Ceil was not wanting to but he had to.

"Lizzy,can we go home now?" He asked in a very calm but irritating voice.

"I guess. Shopping does make me 's go home then."

By the time they got back to the house it was dark and it seemed like it took forever to get everything inside. Ceil went straight into the bathroom and took a long bath. He kept thinking about what Lizzy said earlier and in a weird way it mad him happy. It sounded like something that he would say. He was finally rubbing off on her in a way but he was wondering what made her say it,,,,duh it was his fault that she was acting like that and that was no doubt in his mind about it.

He got out of the tub and walked to his room were Lizzy was sitting on the bed. Now it was his turn to have some fun and tonight she was not going to get out of it. He snuck up behind her and grabbed her from behind her waist. He eventually got her in the position that he wanted her. Him hovering over her looking down at her sweet and loving face.

"Ceil...I'm sorry...for making you go all of those places with me and forcing you to-" he cut her off with a kiss that was passionate and sweet.

"You're goin to make up for it all night long, I promise." he whispered in her ear. She blushed heavily and had no objections to it. Ceil began lightly kissing her neck and getting her out of her night gown. He was going to get a days worth of shopping out of her body tonight.


	6. His life, changing

Ceil woke up the next morning the same way he remembered falling asleep, with his wife's body close to him and his big yet delicate hands wrapped around her soft and smooth body. He was spooning her close to him. He began kissing her neck and she woke up with small child- like giggles. He stated playing with her body then he suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong Ciel?"

"He's coming in."

Just then Sebastian came into the room shining and looking perfect as usual. Ciel then covered he and Lizzy's naked bodies from his sight.

"Good morning master and mistriss."

"G-Good morning." Lizzy greeted with her glowing an bright red.

" I have already prepared your tea for you master."

"I'm not in the mood for tea right now. Just leave it there and don't come back in."

"Are you sure master?" he asked with a cunning like smile.

"YES! Get out."

He the opened the door turned and walked out and began closing the door behind him. He stuck hid head in the door way and smiled at them.

"You didn't have any problems with him last night did you mistress, when it comes to romance he just seems very lost at times." Lizzy found herself wanting to laugh but kept somewhat of a straight face while Ciel wanted to kill him."

"GET OUT NOW!" Ceil's voice boomed.

He closed the door slowly leaving the to alone in their room. He then looked at Lizzy who still seemed to be trying not to laugh.

"What are you laughing at?"

"You of course silly."

"Well at least I knew what I was doing! You were the one who was acting like a scared child. Even thought we've done this before you were acting as if you'd never have."

"Ciel it's been forever and I wasn't expecting you to be that way at all. You were like a different person in a good way. Last night was amazing." Ciel felt his face becoming a bright red and he turned away from her so tat he couldn't see her face. She wrapped her hands around his waist pressing her naked body to his. He felt his heart racing and he could feel hers doing the same.

"Ciel, have you ever thought about having a family?" The question hit him like a rock.

"What made you ask that question?" Ciel has never thought about it himself. it was just something that never came up but it didn't seem like a bad thing to him.

"I've been thinking about it for a while now, I want to have children Ciel." he could feel her smile on his back. He smiled to and he agreed with her. Her turned around facing her and gave the most loving kiss ever. She melted in his arms and didn't want him to stop.

"Then we should get stated." he said smiling down at her.


	7. His personality, softens

Lizzy and Ciel were sitting at the dining table eating lunch. Ciel seemed to be a little more quiet than usual. Lizzy looked at him wondering what was on his mind. He seemed to be deep in thought about something but for some reason, she couldn't think of what could be on his mind. She stopped eating and focused all of her attention to him.

"Ciel dear, what's wrong?"she asked softly

He looked up at her in sunrise and then relaxed his face, giving her a nice and relaxing expression.

"Oh, nothing...um...I was just thinking about something is all."

"Are you sure everything is OK?"

Ciel stood up and walked over to reached out and took her hand into his. He smiled at her and she smiled back at him in response.

"I was only thinking about what we were talking about earlier this morning."

"About having a baby?"

"A BABY!"

Bardroy, Finny and Mey-Rin were listening in on their conversation and hearing the word 'baby' was the last thing that they were hoping to hear. Actually, they didn't know what to expect to hear from their conversation but a conversation about a baby was the last thing they would expect to hear from them. Ciel slowly peered his eyes over to them. His eyes were full of daggers being thrown at them. On the inside, he was highly embarrassed, but, he was not going to let them see how embarrassed he had an image to keep and the only person that he would let see what he felt like on the inside, was Lizzy.

"We're sorry sir! We couldn't help it."Mey-Rin explained.

"Don't you all have something better to do! Like work!" his voice boomed.

"Ciel, there's no point in hiding from them," Lizzy said. She stood up and walked over to Ciel and took his hand and intertwined her fingers in his. She looked up at him and his face was completely red. She smiled at him and looked down at the servants.

"Ciel and I were talking this morning and, we're going to have a baby." she announced happily.

"Congratulation!"they all said in unison. Just then, Sebastien was walking passed and, he too, only heard the word baby. He smiled and walked into the dinning hall. He walked up behind Ciel and placed his hand on Ciel's should that was gesturing to him that he wanted to talk to him about something. Ciel excused himself fro the others and went into the hallway with Sebastien.

"A baby?" was all he said to start the conversation with his master.

"If Lizzy wants to have a family then I'm going to give her one. Besides, her mother wants grandchildren too."

"I understand that but, do you want to have children?"

"I do. I want someone to carry on the Phantomhive name. I need an heir."

"Is that the only reason that **you** want a child."

Ciel lowered his head and then he looked back up at his butler. Sebastien could see in his eyes that it was more to it then he is telling him. He smiled at him and patted him on the shoulder. He smiled at his young master.

"You have changed over the years. You've become a nice and kind soul and very soft. Now your personality is just a mask that you use on others."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you're not the same Ceil Phantomhive that I once knew. Ever since you have been married to her, you only seem to fake your old ways. You care about others now and you actually want to do something for other people. Usually I would have an issue with something like this but, I think it suites you well master. I wish the best of luck to you and Lady Elizabeth."

"Thank you, Sebastien."


	8. His lunch, lovely

Ciel was working in his office just like he started doing a week ago. He seemed like a happier person and he seemed nicer. Things inside and outside of work were going great for him. He was not working as much and was spending more time with Lizzy, things were very easy going for him and these days, he seemed like a much better and happier person. Things were perfect for him.

He was going to meet Lizzy for lunch at a nearby restaurant that she loved to go to. She too, like Ciel, was somehow different. She was the still fun an bubbly Lizzy but something about her was different to everyone else around her. Maybe it was the fact that she seemed more mature for a woman her age. She carried herself differently and everyone noticed right away. When Ciel stepped into the restaurant, he noticed Lizzy right away. She was dressed in a cotton blue dress with white lace that outlined the beautiful fabric all the way down to her feet. Instead of her hair being in its normal bouncy curls, It was straight down her perfectly straightened back. Her eyes fluttered at the sight of seeing Ciel. Her lips curled into a bright smile as he walked over to her. He greeted her with a kiss on the cheek and took his place next to her.

"So, how has work been?" she asked while finding his fingers and inter locking them with his.

"It's been going great actually. But. I want to know how you are. Is everything going OK?" he gave her hand a loving a warm squeeze.

"Yeah I'm fine. Sebastien's been looking after me but nothing..." her words trailed off and so did her gaze from Ciel. His thumb lightly rubbed her hand and was trying to comfort her. They'd said weeks ago that they wanted a baby but so far no luck. Lizzy felt as though she was letting him down by no keeping her word but he was not mad at her at all. If anything, he was trying to comfort her about the subject. She looked at him again and he smiled at her and she found her smile again too.

"We're still young and have plenty of time Lizzy. Don't worry so much about it."

Just then, Lizzy felt as though she was sick. She stood to her feet and went to the restroom. She was feeling sick and she'd really didn't eat anything. As she was leaving the restroom, on her way back to the table, she suddenly fainted and hit the floor. Ciel saw her and rushed to her side. He picked her up and was trying to wake her but nothing was working. A crowd of people were surrounding them and people looked concerned and why she just out of nowhere fainted. Ciel's heart was beating and pounding on his chest. he didn't know what to do. Suddenly out of nowhere, his loyal butler appeared at his side being there for him just like he said he would. He didn't speak a word but only placed a hand lightly on Lizzy's stomach.

"What are you doing-" he was quickly hushed by his butler so that he could concentrate on what he was doing. All of a sudden, he smiled and Ciel was confused on why. he turned to his master and his smile grew.

"Congratulations master."

Ciel understood the words so well without any kind of hesitation in his mind. He too had a smile grow on his face as well.


	9. His child, speaks

The next morning, Ciel was tending to Lizzy hand and foot. He wouldn't leave her side even for a second. He wanted to be sure that everything would be just fine and nothing happens while she was carrying the baby. She watched him frantically go back and forth in and out of the room and felt as if she really needed to say something to stop him but she knew that no matter what she could have said he might have moved ten times quicker if that were even possible.

"What if it's a girl?"

"What if it's a boy?"

"What if it's born sick?"

"What if it has my attitude?"

"What if it comes out just like Grell!?"

Ciel had been letting weird and crazy thoughts like this run through his mind all morning and he was not going to stop thinking about all of the crazy possibilities. He'd been a nervous wreak since he found out about Lizzy begin with child. He wanted everything to go just fine when she was ready to have it and to be sure that she would not have anything to worry about or be stressed out but by the looks of it, Ciel was doing that for her. She noticed how tense he was and how he was so worried about everything. After watching him pace the room for so long, she grabbed his sleeve and he stopped looking at her with a confused , Lizzy sighed heavily and finally decided to speak.

"Darling, don't you think that you are over-reacting just a little?"

"No. You're with child and i have to take every necessary precaution there is." he said.

"But the best thing we can do right now is just to keep calm and now let anything worry us."

Ciel turned his face from her pouting and thinkgin that she didn't understand how he was feeling right now but she was just as worried as he was about things that could go wrong. Instead of her thinking about everything that could possibly go wrong, she was thinking of everything that would began in her life. She was looking forward to changing diapers and the baby's first words, first steps and the first day of school. She was even looking forward to all of the crying in the middle of the night and when she could kiss it gently and rock it to sleep. She as dreaming about the day all of that will began.

"Ciel, you have to learn to not be so negative about everything. I would think that you would be happy." he got down o one knee and held her hand close o him.

"I am happy but what if something happens to the baby...or you..." he said sadly.

She leaned down and kissed him softly on the lips and she could feel him smiling through the the kiss and she smiled along with him. She pulled away from him and the two of them were still smiling at one another.

"I understand that you're worried that anything could happen but, I'm so happy that I don't know what to do." she said.

"So, what should we name it?" he asked.

"Name? We don't know the gender of the baby. We won't know until he's born."

"What makes you think it's a boy? I think it's going to be a girl."

"Well if it is a boy, I want to name him Alexis."

"If it's a girl. I want to name her Rose. But I think that Ciel Phantomhive II is better if it's a boy."

Just then, Sebastian came into the room unannounced and made his way into the room. He bowed and proceeded into the room and got on one knee next to Lizzy. Ciel was wondering why he just came in the way he did smiling. He was hoping that he had a very good reason for just coming in and to Ciel's surprise...it was a good reason. A very good one at that.

"I have a message for the both of you." he began.

"What is it?" Ciel asked.

"I was told to tell you ' Hello, it is nice to meet you. I cannot wait to meet you very soon.' That is the message."

"Who told you that?" Lizzy and Ciel asked in unison while looking at him with confused looks.

"Your son did." he answered smiling.


	10. His wife, worries

"I just knew it! I knew that we were going to have a boy! I'm so happy Ciel!" Lizzy sad while wrapping her arms around Ciel's neck with excitement and joy.

"How did you know what it was saying?"

"I can hear him from inside Lady Elisabeth. It is as if he is calling out to me. He also tells me that he loves the sound of your voice Lady Elisabeth."

Lizzy wanted to jump and down for joy but that would probably annoy the baby. She was more than happy to heart that they were having a boy because she's dreamed of having a son of her own since she was a little girl. Now she was going to have one with the man that she loves the most in the world. Ciel seemed happy about it but I think that he would have been happier if they were having a little girl instead. But over all, he as still happy.

Ciel looked at his watch and saw how close it was to a very important meeting he was suppose to attend. He didn't want to leave Lizzy home alone at least not right now but, it was very important for his business.

"Lizzy, I have to go. I have a meting soon and I don't want to be late." he said.

"Well, I hope that everything goes well for you." she said with a smile and kissed him on the cheek.

"What, you don't want me to stay home?" he said with surprise.

"I'll be fine here. I have Sebastian and you and I both know that he will take good care of me." she said with a bright smile.

Even though he could trust his butler, he just seemed uneasy about not being there with her. Sebastian flashed him a bright and innocent smile and Ciel sighed. No matter what, he still didn't want to leave her. He gave her a soft kiss on the lips and said goodbye. As he made his way out of the door, his mind was filled with the new life that he would have with Lizzy and his son. A little Ciel was in his mind taking his first steps and saying his first words. Going to school and taking on life as an adult. A smile touched his lips and he he got in his carriage and was on his way. Yeah, he was ready indeed to have a child.

Lizzy moved from the bed to a chair and let out a sigh of relief but it sounded like a sigh of annoyance to Sebastian. He turned to her and was wondering what was wrong with her.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked.

"Do you think that Ciel is a little too worried about me?" she asked while looking out of the window.

"He just wants to make sure that everything goes well with your pregnancy is all."

"Sebastian, may I ask you a question?"

"Anything."

"If something were to happen to me when I give birth to this child, will you help Ciel raise it?"

He had a confused look on his face and she turned back facing his with their eyes locked. He saw all of the fear and worry in her eyes not that the baby won't make it but that she won't live to she him grow up. He understood now what she was asking.

"What makes you think that something will happen to you miss? If you don't mind my asking."

"What if I am too weak? What if I don't make it. I know that Ciel won't forgive if I die and leave him without a with and our son without a mother. I just...I just want everything to go well for me and the baby." she began to cry and he wiped away her tears and gave her a gentle smile.

"Do not worry Lady Elisabeth. Things will go fine for the two of you and will see young Alexis grow to be a strong young man. Now, do you want to do something fun?"

"Fun? Like what?"

He gave her a sly smile and said.

"I have something in mind that you may enjoy indeed."


	11. His life, brightens

Just as Ciel was about to leave the meeting room, he was stopped by one of the men from another company that had attended the meeting. He was impressed with the ideas that Ciel had come up with in the meeting about finance and advertising their products more and wanted to express how impressed he was with him.

"Mr. Phantomhive. I just want to say that your budget idea was amazing. I don't think I could have thought of something better. You are more than a genius than they say you are." he praised.

"Why thank you Mr. Smith. I try my best to do what is best for my company and my allies." he smiled.

"I would love to sit down and talk to you about possibly being an allied company with me."

Just then Ciel's carriage pulled up and he started getting in while wrapping up his conversation.

"I would love to. Schedule a meeting one day with me and then we can sit down and talk then."

"Good day Mr. Smith."

"And to you Lord Phantomhive."

They shook hands and they were both on their way home.

On his way home, Ciel was thinking about how long that meeting lasted and how much of a waste of time it really was to would have one better by staying at home with Lizzy and making sure that she was doing just fine. He was just waiting to get home to her and tending to her every wish. He wanted her pregnancy to go as smooth as possible.

When he got home, he waled through the door and the house was quiet, which was weird for Ciel. Then he heard someone whisper something and Lizzy giggling. He was highly confused. He soon thought that the person that he heard whispering must be Sebastian. He heard another whisper and Lizzy giggling yet again. Ciel decided to sneak in the room and see what was going on. He slowly walked through the hallway and when he reached the door to Lizzy's room. he tried to peep inside but then he heard:

"Welcome back darling."

"Welcome back young master."

He didn't know if he should make himself known of if he should just act as if he wasn't there. He stood quietly against the wall and was hoping that he would go unnoticed by the two of them.

"You should just come in dear. We know that your there."Lizzy called out.

"Damn." Ciel cursed under his breath. He stood in the door way and what he saw was a little weird.

Lizzy was sitting in a chair and Sebastian was sitting in front of her on his knees with his head resting on it's side on her stomach. He tilted his head in confusion and wanted to know what was going on.

"Sebastian can talk for our son. He's been talking to him back and forth for me. It's so fun, Ciel!" Lizzy said with excitement.

"He is also the one that told us that you were home." Sebastian added.

"How would he know that I was home?" Ciel asked in wonder.

"He said that he can feel you. He said it's like the two of you are connected." Sebastian answered.

"You two already have a bond and he's not even here yet! That's so cute!" Lizzy said with excitement.

"Yes...I suppose it is." Ciel smiled.


	12. His wife, accusing

_**one month later...**_

Ciel was at home and was watching over Lizzy. He'd been working from home a lot lately to make sure that everything was going smooth with her pregnancy . Sebastian was sitting back and doing nothing which was really weird for him, it was as if he and Ciel traded places. Lizzy didn't know how to react to this next Ciel but thought that it was great how much he was doing for her to make sure everything was perfect. She'd loved seeing this side of Ciel and she knew that when the baby came that he would be an amazing father to him the way he is now.

"He's your tea dear."

"Thank you."

Ciel sat next to her in a chair that was next to the bed. He ran his hands through his hair in a slow and tired motion. He let out a tiring sigh and seemed as if he was going to fall asleep right there. Lizzy was worried about him with balancing work and taking care of him and the baby that's not even here yet. She was worried that he was going to tier himself out before the baby was even there. She leaned over and kissed his forehead very slowly and very gingerly. He smiled when she pulled away from him and smiled.

"Why don't you take a nap with me, dear?" she asked sweetly. "You are working too hard."

"But what if you need something-"

"Ciel..." she cut him off with a calm but demanding voice."I'll be fine. I promise. Now, get in bed with me."

He smiled and walked to the other side of the bed. He pulled the covers back and got in and put his arm around her with the covers over them nice and tightly. Ciel was noticing how big her belly was getting. Even though it was only a small hump, it made a huge difference to him. He wanted the baby to come there now. He wanted to see his handsome son and spend so much more time with him.

"How much longer until he's here?" he whispered.

"You still have a long time Ciel." she giggled." It takes a while for babies to be made."

"I know. And there is a lot of work to be done before it gets here." he laughed.

He kissed her forehead and found her hand and tangled his fingers with hers. He knew what was on her mind from the worried look on her face and from what Sebastian has told him.

"Don't worry." he began softly. "Everything is going to be fine."

"To what are you referring?" she asked with a confused expression.

"You, Our son and I are going to live long lives together and will be a great family. Nothing is going to happen to you or him."

"How do you know?" she began in a firm voice as she moved out of his grasp and sat up. He sat up too when he saw the look of anger painted on her face. How do you know that something won't go wrong? How do you know that I will live after giving birth? How do you know that everything is going to be fine because nothing is guaranteed Ciel!"

"Lizzy? Where is all of this coming from?"

"Everyday I worry about my live and my child's life while it seems that you're only concerned about me and work!"

Ciel was amazed by the comment. His eyes grew in shock and he slowly began to move out of the bed and began to pace the room wondering what was wrong with her and where she was getting all of these crazy assumptions from.

"Are you serious?! I cut my work hours, stay at home and wait on hand and foot for you to make sure that everything goes well for you and the baby! Since when did I only think of you and not my own child?! I think of both of you everyday and if I didn't then that means I don't care and if I don't then that means I don't love you."

Lizzy was silent and was now thinking about how much she'd hurt Ciel. She was the one that was being rude and selfish by not thinking about how he was feeling or taking into consideration everything that he has done for her and the baby. She saw the look of hurt and anger on his face and was now angry at herself for being this way to him.

"Ciel..." she began slowly

"I'll be in my office working since I don't care some much."

He stormed out of the room and left Lizzy there alone. She began to cry softly knowing that everything was her fault and now she was wishing that she could take it all back.


	13. His Butler's, advice

Ciel was working in his office when he heard a knock at his door. He was trying to get his mind off of the fight that he and Lizzy had but the more work hi did the more he seemed to be thinking about it. The knock came again and Ciel put down his pen and looked at the door. He knew who it was and sighed knowing that he had to answer or they would never leave.

"Come in Sebastian." He said in an annoyed voice.

He waled in with a faint smile on his face and Ciel noticed it. He was wondering what he was up to now or what he was trying to plan. Ciel sighted and put down his pen knowing that he was not going to get any work done because Sebastian had something to say. Sebastian sat down in a chair in front of Ciel's desk.

"You and Lady Elizabeth should talk." he began. "We both know that she didn't mean anything that she said."

"You have not spoken with her?" Ciel asked raising his eyebrow.

"No. But, I did manage to hear everything." He said with a sly smile.

"But none of that was my fault!" Ciel began quickly raising from his seat and began to walk around the room in an angry rage. "She accused me of not caring! Me of all people."

"Oh yes. I wonder where she could have gotten the idea to do that from?" Sebastian stated sarcastically. Ciel stopped and looked at him as if he were throwing daggers at him and was hoping that he would fall out of the chair dead. But that wasn't going to happen. Not now at least.

"I've done so much to make sure that everything goes well with her and yet, I feel that what I do still is not enough for her."

Ciel sat down back behind his desk and let out a long and sad sigh. He pinched the bridge of his noes and was wondering what he should do. He didn't know how to fix this even though, it wasn't' his fault at all.

"Master,"Sebastian said cutting off his train of thought. "This reminds me of the time that you told me that you were in love with Lady Elizabeth. You were so mean to her for a few days because you didn't want her to know and not long after, she told you that you were in a state of panic just as you are now. But, what did you do to get her to understand your true feelings for her?"

"I told her..." Ciel's face flushed red from thinking about it. " I told her...that I loved her and that I was always going to be there for her no mater what. But, she dosen't want to see me right now. I know she doesn't."

"Are you sure about that, Master?"

Then, they both looked at the door and Lizzy was walking in. Ciel lowered his face not wanting to look at her not because he was mad at her but because he wasn't ready to face her yet. Lizzy took it as him not wanting to see her and thought that it would be best for her to leave. Sebastian caught on to her body language and his as well and he wanted this to hurry up and end as soon as possible. He stood up and took Lizzy by the hand and let her to his seat. She was a little surprised by it and so was Ciel.

"I know that the two of you have a lot to talk about so I will be on my way." He said while leaving the room.

Ciel walked to the other side of his desk and got down on one knee. He reached out and took her hand and then he started to speak.

"I'm sorry" he began.

"Ciel don't apologize for my behavior. You have every right to be mad at me right now because of the way that I was acting. I was being selfish and I never thought how this was worrying you as well. I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?"

Ciel smiled and reached out and cupped her face. She placed her hand over his and smiled faintly. She kissed his hand and smiled even brighter.

"I have already forgiven you. I can understand why you are this way. But, I will still be there for you." He kissed her lips softly and was hoping that this was no longer going to happen.

On the opposite side of the door where Finny and Mei-Rin along with Sebastian. They were listing in on the whole conversation.

"Hey, why didn't you tell the master that she was going to have random mood swings during her pregnancy? Mei-Rin asked turning to the smiling butler.

Then, the heard random yelling in the room and was wondering what she was mad about now. Sebastian smiled and began to walk away.

"I guess that's something the master is going to have to find out on his own."

Now they were worried is Ciel was going to die before the baby gets here.


	14. His wife, picky

"I don't know if I can deal with this much longer."

Ciel was lying in the living room with the first few buttons of his shirt unbuttoned and his arms shielding his eyes. He was tired from work and from Lizzy's random mood-swings. It seemed like everything that he did could easily make her mad, cry,happy,depressed or worried at the drop of a pen. Ciel has tried to figure out what he can do to make this better for her but for the past month, it's only gotten worst everyday. He was tired and was ready for his baby to just pop out already.

"What do you mean young master?"

He was with Sebastian while Lizzy was with Mei-Rin on the opposite side of the house. He needed a break from her other wise, he was going to go completely insane. He loved Lizzy with all his heart, but this was too much for him to handle. Him working for a year straight without rest seemed a lot easier than this.

"You know fully well what I mean! Lizzy is driving me crazy!" he exclaimed while quickly rising from the sofa.

"I think that you are just taking it the wrong way young master." he said while pouring Ciel's tea.

"Really now? Then how come last week she tried to kill me when I asked her how was her day? Or when she cried when I asked her did she want me to buy her a new pair of shoes?Or when she didn't talk to me for two days because I didn't compliment her on her hair? I do not know what to do."

"Just be patient with her, young master. In a few months, it will all be worth what you are going through now." He handed Ciel the hot tea with a smile and Ciel' looked at it with a tired look on his face.

Even thought he didn't want to admit that Sebastian was right, he was looking forward to when the baby arrives. He was very excited to become a father soon and nothing could bring him more joy than knowing that. He knew that he was going to be a great parent and teach his son everything that he should know about the world and everything that it had to offer, but, even he knew that he was going to have to tell him the side of the world that is not so nice or not so amazing but, he can wait to think about all of that for another time.

"You seem as if you should go down for an afternoon nap, master."

"I agree. But, I just don't feel like it at the moment. I know that I'm tired but just mentally."

"Maybe you should just relax, master."

"You may be right, Sebastian."

Ciel was laying back on the couch and was trying his best to ease his mind and just relax. If he could, he would just sleep for a whole week and he would wake up a very happy man. But that was very wishful thinking and was not going to happen anytime soon.

"Well young master it seems that you are going to have an unexpected visitor soon."

"What do you mean by that? Oh no...Is she coming over here?" He asked in a very worried voice and was ready to leave.

"Do not worry young is in a very good mood."

Lizzy walked into the room with a bright smile on her face and Ciel was happy to see that she was in a better mood than she has been lately.

"I don't mean to intrude but,I really need you right now." She said in a soft voice.

" What is it?"

" Alexis is acting very strange. He won't really move around much."

" He wants his father." The butler smiled.

Ciel walked over to Lizzy and placed his hand On her belly. He felt the baby move to the side were he could feel Ciel's warm hand. He smiled and sat Lizzy down in a nearby chair. Ciel was sitting in front of her on his knees and kissed her stomach.

"I think that Ciel II really likes me." Ciel smiled

" His name is going to be Alexis." Lizzy huffed

Sebastian sighed and waked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

"It seems that we have another issue that will ale forever to solve. If he only knew what the future has in store for her, he would at least let her name the child."

...…...

sorry if this chapter seems short but it seems like a lot when you update it from your iPod. I myself am even excited for the next chapter. Thx to everyone that has been reading and I hope that you continue to enjoy it

~love Dantetwin14


	15. His wife, suddenly in pain

"So, was wondering if it was too soon to think about having a baby shower." Lizzy said while she was sitting in the garden with Ciel. He wanted some much needed alone time with her and have nothing to worry about. It's been two months since she was having lots of mood swings and now she is very calm and relaxed. She really didn't seem to let anything worry her and was going about her days in a very carefree way. Ciel was more than happy for her to finally be over her mood swing phase and was hoping that everythincordon. Ow on was smooth sailing for them until the baby arrives.

"Who do you think Ale is would look like more?" She asked with a bright smile while rubbing her stomach.

"I think that Ciel II will take after me of course. He will look just like me every way."

"Why can't you just let me name the child? After all, I do have to carry him for a long period of time."

"I want my son to be named after me... You can name the second child that we have and I will not object to it."

Lizzy began to blush and let the words second child chime in her head like a sweet melody that she could play over and over again. Ciel gave her a weird stare and was wondering why she looked so happy. He raised an eyebrow in confusion but Lizzy only smiled more.

"Why are you smiling so much?"

"You said that you want to have another child with me. I just find it lovely."

Ciel blushed turned his face away from hers shyly. She smiled stiffly at him thinking that he was just so adorable.

"What if our son was born and he looked as if he could be your twin?"

"I sure hope so."

" Why do you say that?" Her face was twisted in confusion by his statement.

"I want my son to be handsome not beautiful." He said playfully.

Lizzy let out a playful giggle and kissed Ciel lightly on his pale cheek. Just as she moved his lips from his cheek, he turned his head and kissed her passionately. She wrapped her arms around his neck and their kiss became deeper. He but her bottom lip and procceded to let his tongue explore hers.

"You've never kissed me like that. " she said on his lips.

"I know." he smiled.

He continued kissing her until she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She pulled away from him in a rush and held her stomach in pain. It was sharp and one that words could not describe.

" Lizzy, Lizzy what's wrong?"

But the moment Ciel asked, the pain was gone. She was so was hoping that it was all inherent head but she knew that it wasn't. She rubbed her stomach and was hoping that nothing was wrong with her little Alexis.

"I am alright Ciel."

But something told her that she was not alright but that something was really wrong. She didn't tell Cuel anything because for the moment, she didnt want anyone else to worry about what was wrong with her.

**A/N: sorry that thus chapter is so short but I was slightly crunched for time on this chat. So what do you guys think is going to happen to Lizzy? **


	16. His butler,Knows

Ciel kept an eye on her every hour of the day making sure that everything was going well with her. He hired the best doctor in town to checonion on her at least twice a week to make sure that she and the baby were healthy and were going to be fine.

It's been a month now since the day that she fainted and Ciel has made her stay in bed but when she did walk around, she didn't stand for a long time. Sebastian was also keeping an eye on her as well but he always wore an expression as if he knew something and was not going to tell anyone else. Not even Lizzy

One day Ciel came in the see her not long after the doctor left. He told Ciel that she was fine and she and the baby were both stable. He had been hearing this for a while now but he kept him around to make sure she and his son stay that way. Safe and healthy.

"Hello darling. " she greeted him from her bed.

"Hello. I just came to make sure that the two of you were doing well." he said bending down and kissing her forehead gently and taking a seat in a chair next to her bed.

He could see her baby bump perfectly from under the covers. She was getting bug and fast. He placed his hand on her stomach lightly and began to rub it. He could feel the baby moving inside her and his face lit up with and smile. He could not wait until the day that he would finally meet his bouncy baby boy.

"He likes you a lot. "She said. "But don't make him too excited like the last time. ". She told Ciel but was only half joking.

When Lizzy fainted when she was in the garden with Ciel, the baby kicked her the wrong way and caused her lots of pain. Nothing like that has happened again but she could be sick every once in a while but that is to be expected.

"Don't worry about it. I will try and make sure that you and the baby are fine. " he smiled.

"Actually, I'm mire worried about you Ciel. When was the last time you had a good nights rest? You look awful. "

She was right. He would she an hour or so and then check in in on Lizzy day and night. He was always worried about her and didn't want anything to happen or come up and GE not be there when it happens.

"Don't worry about me Lizzy. I only want you to worry about you. "

"But you need just as much rest as I do. And we both know that. "

"Resting is not something I want to worry about at the moment Lizzy."

"Well at least do me a favor..." She pleaded while holding his grand in hers.

"And what would that be?

"Promise me that you would rest tonight. Please?"

He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it softly. He looked into her eyes as he did so When he did that, she knew that he was going to try to get a good nights rest just for her.

" Of course I will, love. Just for you. "

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sebastian was in another room on the other side if the house with Mei-Rin and Finny. Mei-Rin was crying and Finny was trying his hardest not to but his hot tears ran down his cheeks slowly with full of emotion. Sebastian was not one trashed tears for any reason at all, but in this moment, he was slightly tempted to.

" Why won't you tell the young master?! Me should know this!" Yelled an angry Finny.

"No. It would only break his heart and he will not believe me. " he answered calmly.

"Did you think about how he how he would feel later on about it?"

"Do you think I enjoy knowing this? I have wanted to tell him but it would only break his heart. I won't the two of you to promise me that this will remain between the three of us. Is that clear?"

Mei-Rin nodded her head and agreed to not say a word. Finny had his hands clinched tightly in a fist wanting to say no but the look in the butlers eyes made him think twice about his decision.

"Understood. " he said softly.

**A/N: Sorry that it took me forever to update this but so many things have come up . Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter and don't worry I won't take forever to update again (because I dreaded everyday that I didn't). But thx to all of you that ate reading it and enjoying it and I hope that you stick with it to the end. Thx again and don't forget to review! 3**


	17. His mind, telling him something

"I brought you some tea,love."

Ciel walked into her room with a cup of hot,freshly brewed tea and a few snacks like the little biscutes she likes. She sat up and saw him walking in and a bright smile grew along her bright face.

She could see that Ciel had gotten a good nights sleep and is very nice to see him well rested. His pale skin had it's unusual glow to it and his eyes had a glem in them that she missed. Just her seeing him this way made her happy as well.

"Glad to see that you got a good nights rest. "

"Yes. I needed one." he said while sitting the tray on her night stand next to her bed and sitting next to her bed in a near by chair. "But, I was still worried about you. " he admitted.

"Oh don't worry about me. Sebastian has been taking very good care of me. It's like he didn't sleep at all last night." she smiled.

"What?"

"Well, he knew that you needed rest, so he stayed with me the whole night to make sure that I was all right."

Ciel knew that his butler was faithfull to not only him, but his wife as well. But he has not been seeing him around lately. He knows when he has been around such as when he cleans a room or Ceil has his tea hot and waiting for him in his office. His presence is known, but he is never seen by Ciel himself anymore. That left a bad taste in his mouth.

...Ciel?" He snaps out of his train of thought and looks up at Lizzy. Her eyes are full of worry for him as to what was on his mind at the moment. "Is everything all right?" She asked in a quiet voice.

His mouth was dry and his mind went blank for a split moment but he soon returned to reality.

"Did he say anything to you?" He asked suddenly.

"Something like what?"

he turned his attention from her and stood making is way to the door. His hand gripped the doorknob tightly with slight fear. He knew that Sebastian knew something and he was going to find out what it was.

"Don't worry about it. I will be back later to check on you and the baby. "

And with that, he left the room on a mission to find out what his loyal butler has been up to in the shadows.

**A/N:**

**This chapter was really short to me and was somewhat of a filler because I couldn't think of what to write. But I thought of something to keep the suspense going in the story. Hopefully the next chapter is a lot longer and much more suspenseful and answers some if your questions. Thanks again guy for reading and stay awesome. :)**


	18. His Butler, has Grudges

Alois was sitting in his office I with a sharp dart between his long pale fingers. His other hand was used for his head to be propped on. He was staring at a picture of a faceless woman, or a ripped area were her face was, that had already had many darts in it but none if them seem to hit that spot with the missing face.

Alois was much older but his personality had changed in some ways. He was a lot more patient with people and he didn't kill or do anything thing that came to his little sick mind on the spot. He was the type of man that planned everything so if someone were to upset him, he was slowly planing their demise from the time it happened and carried it out at a later date.

"Master," Claude came into his office and the moment he entered, Alois threw the dart to the photo next to Claude, and for the first time, hit the center where the missing face was. Claude didn't flinch at all. He just stood as if nothing happened. Alois smiled.

"What is it Claude?" He asked narrowing his eyes at him.

"I just revived news that the Phantomhives are expecting."

"Hmmm...So it seems like he can do more than just work in the office after all," he grinned to himself. " But why are you telling me this?"

"Because I think that things will so get interesting there."

"And why is that?" Alois grew very interested in this topic now.

"Because his faithfull butler had Grudges."

"What are Grudges?" He asked while shifting his body to show that he was more interested than ever now.

"They are small plague type demons. They are usually casted as a curse on someone when they do some type if high crime or hurt someone in a way that is unforgivable."

"So what do they do?"

"They harm something, or in this case, someone, that is close to the person that had been cursed."

"So, does that mean that Phantomhive will not have a child?"

"Or a wife maybe. " Claude added bluntly.

"What?"

"You would never the target of the Grudges until the one close to them is dead. " he stated.

For once, Alois felt some type of sympathy fome him and didn't know why. But he thought that he would soon get over it. It wasn't like him to care for others so easily. The last time that happened, he let himself feel a way that he didn't think could be possible. But he was not going to let that happen again.

He shook his head to get the thought out of his mind and turned his attention back to Claude, who was leaving the room.

"Wait, why did you tell me this?" He was confused. Did Claude have Grudges that would come after him?

Claude was hiding a smirk on his face. If Ciel's butler can keep his own secrets, Claude could have a few of his own too. After all, it's not like he liked Alois that much so if he were to die, he would not lose sleep over it.

He turned around in the door way to face him and speak. His face was emotionless and he could see all of the questions floating around in Alois's eyes. that he was not going to answer anytime soon at least.

" Just a heads up for you is all. Don't dwell on it too much." then he left the room with not another word.

**A/N: Hey everyone! Hope that you are enjoying the story lots!**

**So if you are wondering why I decided to use these two, I remember someone asking me to put Alois in the story. I like it when something that is needed to know in the story is explained by other characters, so I did the same thing here. Don't be too upset if I made them kinda OC because honestly I have only seen maybe two episodes of Black Butler 2, but I did it because I know that he was requested, so don't hate me please! Well, hopefully, I hope to update this story in the next week or so. Enjoy readers :) ! **


	19. His Butler,Tells The Truth

**A/N: Finally! We find out what is truly wrong with Lizzy and how Ciel is going to take it all. All of the questions of 'whats wrong with her' end here...or will it? Anyway...enjoy the chapter and review :)**

* * *

><p>"So do you have something to tell me or are you going to keep it to yourself?"<p>

Ciel and his 'faithful' butler were sitting in his office with the curtains drawn back and the rays of the sunlight were hitting Sebastian's face. Ciel on the other hand looked as if he were a shadow but the one that needed to step out of the darkness was not him in this situation. The room was heavy with emotions and in Ciel's mind, secrets. Secrets that he was going to find out about no matter what.

Ciel knew that something was up. He was not seeing him at all and he got the feeling that he was avoiding him on purpose. He was going to get to the bottom of this even if it were the last thing that he would do. He was not going to let anyone but his wife or his unborn child in danger. And his butler was no exception to that.

"Is there something that you are referring to in particular, Master?"

Ciel's face held no emotion at this moment because of all of the different things he was feeling right now. He was feeling anxious, tired, scared,betrayed and so many other things that there was no type of face that he could have put on that would have fit all of his emotions. But he was not going to let them get the best of him in this situation. At least, that's what he was hoping for. He stood up and his hand lightly traced the side of his desk as he walked to the front of it. He wood on the desk was smooth and as he walked, it seemed like thousands of heavy steps but the truth of the matter was, it was only a few. He was nervous and he didn't know why, but a piece of him knew, that this was not going to go well.

"I want you to tell me the truth and nothing but the truth." he demanded

"Have I ever lied to you before?" he mused with a slight grin tugging at his lips.

"Not that I can recall at the moment, but you are good for not telling me the whole truth either."

Ciel sat on his desk with his arms crossed over his chest and his legs crossed as well. He was going to be there with him for a while.

"What is wrong with my wife and child? They are both perfectly healthy and yet Lizzy keeps having pains and issues with the baby. I'm not stupid; I know that it has something to do with a demon or something of the sort."

"You may be right, young master."

Ciel suddenly became more alert and braced himself for what he was about to hear. He knew that he might not like it but he was going to have to face the music.

"What are you talking about? Explain yourself." His voice was calm but you could hear the firm and demanding tone that it held.

"Many, many years ago, I was not the man I am now; I was cold-blooded and didn't care about a thing and only lived for myself and the very few people that I considered my day, I made a choice that I thought was going to do harm to me later on down the road, but I was wrong..." HE paused and looked up to see if Ciel was going to say something but he didn't, he as going to listen to the very that he was not going to say anything, he continued.

"One night, I went to go and seek revenge for someone that tried to kill me and one of my close friends; He was a man that went by the name of Samuel, but that was only a pseudonym that he was going by at the time. He accused us of trying to steal some valuable things from hims and tried to kill us. I was not the forgiving type even back then.

"But my thoughts quickly changed. I figured that I would rather hurt something that I knew was close to him. I heard that he'd been keeping a human woman around and the rumors were they were lovers. She was the perfect target for me.

"I found the place where he'd decided to live and I was not going to let another second pass of her living.I found a way into there home and there she was sleepy with her chest rising and falling as she rested. I will admit that I admired her beauty for a short moment and didn't waste a second with killing her; she screamed from the pain and not long after he was there in the room. He held her body close to him and he was shedding tears...for a human" his voice began to trail off of him remembering the night and regretting it. "He cursed me with Grudges and I figured that it would not harm me at all..but I was wrong"

"What do you mean?"

"I...I didn't realize what I'd done that night. I didn't began to regret my decision until much later It was also the first time that I felt ashamed of my actions."

"Why?And what are these'Grudges' that you are talking about?"

They are just simply plague demons. They harm...something close to that person, or beings, heart. Even though I had close friends, they were not close to my heart."

"So what about now? Is there someone close to your-" Ciel stopped in the middle of his question and he realized that he already knew the answer.

He stood up and gripped his butler by his collar and held him up. Ciel was beyond pissed at this moment and there was nothing that could stop him.

"LIZZY! MY WIFE!Why is she close your your black heart! ANSWER ME!" His butler knew that he was getting what he deserved and he knew that he was the cause of all of this. But he had to tell him everything so that he knew the whole truth.

"She is not the only one. I care for everyone here, but because of her...situation...she is the main target for the Grudges."

"Why?She is so pure and innocent...why her!"

"Because the mans' lover that I killed was also bearing a child! His child!"

Ciel's heart sank to the lowest it could fall. He let his hand slip away from his collar and he leaned on his desk in total shock. He didn't know what to do at his point. He was going to not have a child, or a wife, or both. His mind was racing with all of the thoughts of not becoming a father or no longer having his beautiful wife by his side. He turned away from his butler with his fist clenched tightly and holding back tears. This was something that he was not ready for but hit him so hard that he didn't feel an impact till much later.

"Master.."

" . .Now." Ciel's voice was a low and unfamiliar one to even his own ears. His butler knew that his work was done and now he could do nothing but hope for the best. He left Ciel alone in his office and the moment he heard the door closed behind him, he feel to his knees and let the stream of tears fall from him blue eyes. He didn't remember the last time he cried but he knew that in this situation all he could do was cry. He didn't fight the tears, he just let them roll down his cheeks and cry silently.

His mind began to wander again but they all circled back to the same thing. Just when he was about to have it all, a wife and a child, he was going to lose them both at the cost of another.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well readers, I hope that you like my explanation of whats been going on with Lizzy. I actually thought of over twenty different things that could have gone wrong, but for some reason this one spoke louder to me. I just wanted some outside force to have something to do with it, but also be linked to someone that was close to her in some kind of way :) Until next time readers! Grell's going to be back in the next few chapters so get excited!**


	20. His Butler,Seeks Help

"Oh my lucky me!"

"Don't abuse this privilege that you have been given Grell and congratulations on your promotion."

"Oh, thank you don't worry, I will abuse it as much as possible." he said in a sin song voice.

Grell was just promoted to the highest of the high in the reaper society. He was not in charge of everything and made all of the rules and had to answer to no one but himself. Even though people may say that he is a little different than other reapers, no one would disagree that he is more than qualified of the job, even was nothing that he couldn't do now that he was in control.

He was sitting in his desk in his new office with his feet kicked up leaning back in his chair. he inhaled deeply taking in the breath of finally getting to this point of a reapers career. He sat and glanced at the walls and how he saw that everything was now his. He was honest with himself and didn't think that he would make it, but he did. All of the people than once looked down on him were the very people that now had to answer to everything that he said and wanted. This was a great and warm feeling to him.

"Ah! I know!" he hot up from his desk in pure joy and excitement with the idea that popped into his head. "I think I'll pay Bassy a visit. hen he hears that I'm in charge now he is sure to attack me with love!" he squealed.

In no time, he was standing outside the Phantomhive manor. He licked his lips at the thought of Sebastian and began to walk up the steps. Before he had time to let his presents be known,he was stopped by a tall, dark, and rather handsome man. His eyes lit up from the excitement of seeing him.

"BASSY!" His threw himself at him but the butler did a simple side step and caused Grell to crash the side of the house. As not in the mood for his antics right now.

For he past few days, Ciel was been avoiding hims and when he saw him he glared at him with eyes so dark and full of hatred that he didn't think he'd ever seen eyes like that before in all of his years. He could say that right now, he didn't know what was going to happen with the relationship that he had with his mater. He was scared for Lizzy and her son. Even though she has been fine for now, he worries so much for her and the baby's safety.

"Grell," he said his name with a firm voice but there was no type of hate behind it. Grell took it as him starting to like him and he sat up and stood to his feet and smile like there was no tomorrow. "Now is not the time for me to be dealing with the likes of you." he finished

"Oh but I have wonderful news! I won't believe it but I am now the-" Within the blink of an eye, Sebastian was at his feet, bowing in front of Grell. Grell didn't know what to do or what to say at this moment. He didn't know if it was a joke or if it was really happening. Either way, he was both surprised and confused. Before he had time to even thing of what the reason was that this butler was bowing in front of him, he began to speak.

"I need your help." he said in almost a whisper. Grell thought that he was going to die from disbelief that he asked him for his help." I don't have time to explain, but I think that I have Grudges that are plaguing Lady Elizabeth and her son."

Grell twisted his face in confusion. "But she doesn't have a-" he stopped himself and his eyes went wide. He realized that she was with child. In a case like this, people would be happy for others that are going to be parents, but Grell only felt terrible for her, and a little of hate inside for Sebastian.

Reapers are the only ones that can get rid Grudges, but when they are too late, he know what the effects are of the person that is being plagued and what it looks like, it's a sight that even he would never wish on his most hated enemy. He didn't want to see someone as sweet and caring as Lizzy to go through that. If anything, she was someone who would never deserve something like this to happen to them. Grell shifted his stance and was leaning on the side of the house. His expression changed as well and the butler rose his head to be able to see what Grell looked like from hearing the news.

He was expecting him to over react and be dramatic about it. But he saw a different side of Grell that he didn't think was there. He seemed to be deep in thought and was focused on what he'd told him.

"How long has she been pregnant?" he asked him.

"About 5 moths now."

"You should have contacted me long before now! Now I don't know what I would be able to do for her."

"You are the only one that can save her from my mistake! I know that the two of us would not be friends, but, just do it for ."

"You don't understand, Bassy. There is a long process to be able to get rid of Grudges and I don't know if I can get it done in time."

"I will help you." he said raising to his feet. Grell crossed his arms over his chest and narrowed his eyes at him. He let out a sigh and his gaze meet his. He knew that he was willing to do whatever it took to make his master happy and he was not going to stop no matter what. Grell saw the look of determination in his eyes and he knew what the right thing to do was.

"I will help we don't have anytime to waste. I will meet you back here in the morning. I need to prepare fro this."

"Thank you Grell."

"Don't thank me yet, it's been a long time since I have gotten rid of a Grudge. A very long time."


	21. His Wife, Plagued with Nighmares

Lizzy was in her own room and was having a terrible nightmare. She'd been having them for a while but she never told anyone. But tonight, everyone was going to find out that she was having such terrible dreams.

She was in her room sleeping and as usual, she would drift off to sleep very quickly. The candle in her room was out and there was not a sound coming from her room except for her soft and steady breathing.

Her nightmares always started out with the same dream.

She was standing in a lace that was nothing but a white void. Her body was completely naked and her eyes remained shut She could hear nothing but not long after, she could hear the laughter of a child coming from behind her. Before she could turn around to see who it was, she could see white flowers falling from a white tree. When she turned to see where the laughter was coming from, it was a little boy that looked a lot like Ciel, but she was never sure if it was really him or not. His blue eyes and hair danced with the wind as he laughed and played around the tree. He was so happy and loved to run around and play. He had an expression that showed freedom and happiness. She smiled from it.

But that was the end of her dream.

Then when she would reach out to touch the child, he would be pulled in the arms of a taller man that had the same hair color as him but she never saw his eyes. But when she looked back at the boy, he had a look on his face as if he was scared and something was missing in his life. Something that was important to have in his life. We she blinked, she noticed that they were now looking down at her and she was confused. When she tried to reach up to them, she noticed the black lace on her arm. She looked down and saw that she was dressed in a black dress and that she was lying down...in a coffin.

When she tried to speak, no words came out and she began to cry. When she was trying to get out of the coffin, it began to slowly close and right before it would shut she would wake up and be covered in sweat and filled with fear. She would often sit up in the dark and would rub her belly to give her comfort and help her sleep the rest of the nigh with no worries.

But tonight, her nightmare was much worst.

Her dream played out the same until she saw the father figure that the little boy looked like. He stood there in the distance and when his son noticed him, Lizzy could no longer see his eyes and his sweet smile turned into a hideous boy took Lizzy's hand and his once pure blue eyes were now a glowing red. She was so scared that she didn't know what to do. The white void turned black and bloody and she didn't know what to do. Her voice was gone so there was no point in her screaming and no one would hear her. Then the boy began to speak but his voice was scratchy and was very ominous.

"_We have been waiting for you..." _He said as his long pointed tongue licked his lips slowly. "_Your soul is now perffffect...to feast on!"_

Lizzy was beyond scared. She couldn't get out of his grip or loosen it one bit. When she looked behind her, the taller man was standing behind her and was not saying a word. But soon, he grinned and her seeing the sharp teeth in his mouth made her eyes pop.

"_This is just a warning.." _he began in the same voice "_But be warred, this is only the beginning." _The moment that those words slipped from his lips, the both lunged at her ready to take their first bite, but before she could feel it, she was woken up with a violet shake.

"Lizzy! Wake up!"

Her eyes shot open and she saw Ciel standing over her. She was trying to catch her breath and was hoping that she was awake and not still asleep. As Ciel was slowly wiping the sweat from her forehead, she reached out and cupped his face. She was so relived to know that she was awake and that he was here with her.

Ciel...I...it was..." He pulled her close and she buried her face into his chest and silently cried for a few moments.

"Shh." he said quietly trying to calm her down by holding her close to him and running his fingers threw her hair. "I'm here. It's okay."

She calmed herself down then she started to tell him about her dream. As she spoke, Ciel was thinking of a few things in his mind: Did this have to do with the Grudges? Why didn't she say something to him before about these dreams? Where they plaguing the baby as well? What where they going to do next? And where the hell was that butler of his?Ciel didn't know what to do. All he could do was just stay there with her and hopefully, she would be able to sleep for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>"What the hell is wrong with my wife and child?"<p>

Ciel was sitting in his office and was thinking about what was going on. He pinched the bridge of his nose in anger in was thinking of how he was going to help her and what he could do.

He went into his office to think after Lizzy fell asleep, when he was sure that she was going to be okay, he left her but kept her door open just in case he needed to rush back in. He was down the hall from her so he didn't worry too much. But he wanted to know what exactly was wrong with her. What where these things doing to her and how long was it going to last? and then that one thought crept into his mind like a bad memory, were the two of them going to live? Or which one of them was going to live?

"Hmm...this is just the way I figured you would be." Ciel cringed at the sound of that voice. "I don't blame you. I would be too if my wife was going to die with my unborn child."

He turned around in his chair in a flash to see the smiling face of Alois. He was wondering how he got in, but the top question in his head was, how the hell did he know was going on with his wife?

"Why are you here?" he asked

"Why do you think I'm here? To help you of course."

"Help me? ow could you help me? A sly smile rose on Alois's face along with his eyebrow raising.

"Because I know what you can do to help your wife until our naughty butlers get back from their trip with the reaper."


	22. His Butler, Apologizes

**Don't be shy people! I love reading what you think about my work! Enjoy the chapter :)**

* * *

><p>"Don't think that you'll walk away alive... Sebastian!"<p>

Sebastian dodged another on of his attacks and was searching around for Claude and Grell as he tried not to die at the same time. He was left alone to fight this battle that was a lot harder than what he thought it would be. Before he could do anything else, Samuel appeared in from of him out of nowhere and blasted him with another beam to the face. Sebastian was planted into the wall and thought he was already fighting a losing battle.

_"Damn it! Where are Grell and Claude go?" _he angrily thought to himself.

Samuel slowly made his way over to him and grabbed his face. He smiled and then let out a laughter that was full of evil and joy. He was finally getting the revenge that he'd been dreaming of for years now.

"Even if you beg for my mercy," he began. "there is no way I'm going to let you live. Because you didn't give her the chance...to even beg!"

* * *

><p><em>1 hour<em> before

"Grell?...Where are we?"Sebastian asked

"You are about to go down a road known as forgiveness." He said turning to Claude and Sebastian with the most serious tone that they have ever heard from him. He's actually been pretty serious since they left but everything keeps surprising them because they have never seen him this way before. They didn't think that he could do serious at all.

Grell lead them down into a place of the underworld that they have never seen before. He said that there was only a portal that a reaper could open between it. It looked like the Whitechapel district in London except there were demons there and things were just odd to them. Grell says that demons that want to have nothing to do with either human or demon come here; and even though they are around demons, they never bother each other at all. He was sure that what he Sebastian did would cause this demon to go here and never see the light of day again. Grell knew that he was right. He could feel him and all of the anger that he has from all of those years ago. He didn't know if it was safe for him to go, but he knew that this was the first step in saving Lizzy and the child. But, he didn't say that Sebastian would come out of this alive.

"What do you mean?" Sebastian asked.

"You simply just have to ask for him forgiveness. Then our job is done. It doesn't matter if he accepts of rejects it." he replied.

"What would happen if he were to pick a fight with us?" Claude asked.

"Then we kill him. It's that simple. Or at least, it should be to you since that's all that seems to be on your mind most of the time." he said giving Claude a sly grin. He gave him one back showing that he was right indeed.

"You still never explained to me why he is here Grell." Sebastian pointed out.

"You'll know when the time comes." he said and continued walking. They followed him silently.

Grell knew exactly where he was going since he did all of the needed research on this demon. They came to a small house that was run down and not at all what they were expecting him to live in. Sebastian was ready to go in and get this over with and hope that they going to be able to save Lizzy and her child.

"Hold on." Grell said extending his arm in front of him to block his path. "He has a spell on it."

Grell held out his other hand and an ominous looking scythe appeared in his hand. With one swing, he removed the curse that was surrounding the house. Hundreds of plague demons escaped the home and Grell just watched them flee and thought about how many there could be plaguing Lizzy. If he needed this many to keep himself safe, there is no telling how many he would need to get revenge.

Sebastian wondered when Grell became this strong. He saw now why he was placed as head of the Reapers. He was defiantly someone that was to be feared and not to take lightly. He was going to have to remember that the next time he tells him no to something.

The run down house then turn into a huge mansion. It was all black and had, what seemed like an endless amount of windows. Grell was the first to began walking up the steppes and soon, he was followed. When they reached the two double doors that lead into the house, they opened on their own and without thinking, they proceeded to walk in.

They heard faint music playing and Grell thought that if they find the music source then they would find him. It was a sweet sounding song and it didn't take long for them to find the room that it was coming from. The doors were wide open and he was sitting in a chair facing a giant painting of a woman. Sebastian never saw what she really looked like because the night that he took her life, it was dark and the only think that he remembered, were those big grey eyes that didn't want to die.

"Why are you here?" Samuel asked in an ominous voice.

Grell and Claude moved behind Sebastian so that he would ask him for his forgiveness. They didn't have to do i, he did. That was the only reason that they were there.

"I want to ask for your forgiveness, Samuel, if that is the name that you still go by." Sebastian said.

Samuel stood up and faced them. His brown hair was short and looked freshly cut. He was a small and lean man and didn't look as if he could fight any battle and win, but looks can be very deceiving. He had a slim face and piercing green eyes that were still filled with hatred for what Sebastian did to him so many years ago. He had no facial hair at all and just looked like a simple and ordinary man. But he was no man and there was nothing simple about him.

"Yes. I still use that name because it was the last name that someone I truly cared about called me by." he said while lightly touching the painting of her. Then, he quickly cut his eyes to Sebastian. "And why should I do that? I'm only doing the same thing that you did to me."

"What?"

"You killed my love and you didn't know her at all and she did nothing to you. Now I'm just doing the same thing that you did to me so you know how it feels."

"You killed my best friend and said that we were trying to steal from you!"

"Ah, but he did. Did you ever wonder where he got that silver ring that he always wore?"

"How did you know about-?"

"Because he stole it from me! The night that I killed him he was trying to sneak into my home and steal something else! And i was not going to let that happen! So then you thought that it was something else and you decide to kill the one thing that mattered to me in life, so now, I'm going to do the same to you!"

"Please!" he got on his knees to plead for forgiveness. "Please forgive me!"

"I'll forgive you when she and my child comes back!" he roared.

The floor shook and the cycling began to cave in too. Before Sebastian had time to react to anything that was going on, he was hit by a piece that flew out of the wall. But it didn't do much of anything to him. Sebastian jumped in the air and was dodging all of his attacks but something was making him slower than his usual speed. He didn't know what it was and didn't have time to figure it out right now.

He drew knives and was throwing them at him with lightning speed. Samuel dodged them with no type of effort and turned the knives back on him. Sebastian dodged all but one that seemed to graze the side of his face. He didn't worry about it and was just wanting to get this fight over with so that he could save Lady Elizabeth and the child. This was something that he was hoping to avoid but he knew in the back of his mind that one day it would come to this.

The house began to shake even more violently and the floor split into two. Samuel, with rapid speed, was on the same side as Sebastian. He grabbed him by the collar and planted his fist into face. That was the first strike of many. that were to come to him. His punches came one after another without warning and all Sebastian could do was take them, until he found an opening in between them. He grabbed his first and twisted his arm almost to the point of breaking it. He had him on his knees, but not for long. Samuel twisted his way out his grip and came up with an upward kick that sent the butler's head into the cycling. Samuel then jumped up and pulled him down buy his legs and threw him, with all of his might, into the lower level of the mansion.

Sebastian was trying to move away from him as fast as he could and out of his sight. He managed to move into a smaller room and think of how he could be him, but he didn't have too much to to began to think before Samuel came crashing down into the room. He slowly walked over to him, smiling with the many thought that were going threw his head about what he could do to him to make him suffer more.

"You are making this too easy for me," he began "You should be more of a challenge than this. But I don't care. I just want to kill you."

He then blasted him through the wall and into the next room.

"So what name do you go by these days? It's rude not to tell your opponent your name."

"Se..bastian...then name...my master...gave me." He said trying to get to his feet.

"Your master? Ha! And here I thought you were a free spirit!"

* * *

><p><em>"Damn it! Where are Grell and Claude go?" <em>he angrily thought to himself.

Samuel slowly made his way over to him and grabbed his face. He smiled and then let out a laughter that was full of evil and joy. He was finally getting the revenge that he'd been dreaming of for years now.

"Even if you beg for my mercy," he began. "there is no way I'm going to let you live. Because you didn't give her the chance...to even beg!"

Suddenly, a scythe was at Samuel's neck. He didn't move at all and seemed as if he wasn't going to.

"I think your done now. I'm going to need him back." Grell said in his usual playful tone.

"And who are you to tell me anything?"

"I'm going to kill you if not."

"I just want to see you-"

Before he could finish what he was saying, Grell cut into him, killing him instantly. He didn't want it to have to come to that but, he had other things to do. He turned to Sebastian who was using the wall to support himself and smiled. He didn't care what he was going to say, the important thing was, he did his part and they can now move on.

"Congratulations! Now time for phase two!"

* * *

><p><strong>Wow! I feel like this chapter took me forever to do! I wanted to put something intense in here-like a fight or something-but I'm not too good at that, but I think I did I pretty good job with this one! <strong>

**Hope that you guys like the chapter and that it's not too wordy or anything for you. **

**But I hope that it keeps you wanting more and more!**

**Like I said I like knowing you thought s so review review REVIEW!**

**Until next time readers ;)**


	23. His Mind, Made Up

**So after the last chapter with my horrible fight scene, I decided no more of that! Fighting is not my forte in writing. **

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you should be out of bed?"<p>

"I'm fine Ciel."

"Do you need anything?"

"No Ciel.."

"Are you tired? Because if you are-"

"Ciel! I'm. Fine. Just...relax. Please?"

For the past couple of days Ciel has been more on edge than ever during her pregnancy .Lizzy told him that she was feeling better and promised that she wasn't having any night mares and the only pain that she was feeling was the normal pains of carrying a child. She didn't know what happened to make everything stop but she was just happy that she and the baby were doing a lot better than they had before. Now, she could sleep at night and didn't worry about nightmares or strange pains that she was getting. She was relived and didn't ask how it was done. The only two people that knew how this happened were he and Alois. But because he didn't fully trust him, he was watching Lizzy more and more than he'd ever had to before. To make sure that he wasn't going to try anything that would bring even more harm to her.

* * *

><p><em>2 nights ago...<em>

_"What is that?"_

_Alois was holding a bottle with a purple liquid in it. Ciel knew that he told him that he was going to help him but that didn't mean that he was going to start trusting him like the two of them were best friends or something. He was really suspicious about what that stuff was and what it was going to do to his wife. He was wanting to know more about this stuff_

_"It's a liquid that the reaper gave me." he answered while watching the liquid in the bottle shake around. _

_"What reaper?"_

_"The one you know by the name of Grell."_

_Hearing that it was from Grell made Ciel trust it more. He knew that if he could trust Grell with one thing, it's that he was never going to do anything to hurt Lizzy in any way. But that didn't mean that he didn't trust that Alois might not have done something to it._

_"What the hell is it suppose to do?"_

_"Don't know. I was told to pour it on her in her sleep." he said bluntly._

_"What?! Why can't she drink it or something?"_

_"I was told to not let her drink it. She has to be asleep and it has to be poured on her body."_

_"You think that I'm just going to let you do that to her?"_

_"No." he answered firmly. "I didn't. As a matter of fact, I would have been surprised if you said yes instead. Listen, I'm a changed person in some way and I don't mind helping you out. If my wife were in the same boat as yours, I would want all the help I could get and more. So think of it as your not taking it from me, but from Grell. He says you have to do this if you want her to began getting better.'_

_Ciel let out a long sigh and realized how right he was, but with him being the person that he was and the way that his life has been, trust is something that he tries not to rely on. He took the bottle from his hand and picked up a candle and began walking dout of the roma dn down the hall without saying a word. Alois raised an eyebrow and smirked before following him ot of the room._

_Thy both soon came to Lizzy's room and she was sound asleep. She looked fine and he was hoping that she was not beginning to have another nightmare. He stood there watching her as if he could do it all of time and time was going to going stop him from it. But time was not on his side right now and it was going against him. _

_"We can't stnad here all night." Alois whispered beside him, promting for him to go in._

_He started making his way into her room and came to her bed side. He sat the candle on the nightstand next to her bed. He watched her chwst rise and fall as she slept and even how worried she looked in her sleep. He took the top off the bottle and was hezitating at first to do it, but he knew that this would help save his wife and that was enough for him to go ahead and start to pour it over her body, but, it was a lot diffrent than what he expected to happen. _

_The liquid turned into a dust over her body thanbegan to outline it. It went from a purple to a silver color. Then it began to cover her entire body and all he could see was an outlined shape of her. Not long after that it turned into a black dust and removed from her hovered over her for a momnet then out of her window. Ciel was highly confused on what just happeed. But he didn't seemed to be worried as much anymore. He looked down at her and she was wearing a smile on her face. Ciel smiled too as he leaned down to place a soft kiss on her forehead._

_"Well my part is done." He heard Alois say from behind him. He rose up from her and followed him out of the room with the candle in his hand. _

_"What just happened in there?" he asked._

_"I'm just the messager. And we all know that the messanger knows close to nothing most of the time. But, this might not be my last time seeing you. Until then." Alois disappeared into the night and Ciel stood there outside of Lizzy's room and might have been there all night if he knew that she would be mad if she found out that he lost sleep over her. But he knew that she was going to be sleeping well for many nights to come._

* * *

><p>"Ciel! I think that you're the one that needs to take a rest or something."<p>

"I'm fine Lizzy. I just think that it's weird that you are now fine all of a sudden. Is Ciel II fine as well?" he asked with a grin on his face.

"Yes, Alexis is just fine." she smiled back at him while rubbing her belly. "I mean, besides the normal pains, I'm fine. So please Ciel, stop worring about me." She placed her hand over his and he looked down at them with a soft expression. Then he looked back up at her and gave her a fait smile. He never told her about that night and didn't want to becasue something told him that things were going to get harder from here on out. So the best thing for himto do was the thing that he'd been doning the whole time, finding out who to keep his wife and child alive.

"Lizzy," he began softly."For me to stop worrying about you, feels like I stopped caring for you. So that will never happen no matter how many times you ask, because I care about you too much to do that."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that it took me forever to updae this! I've been so busy that no one would believe it. Haha! But I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter and tell me your thoughts because I like to know what you think :)<strong>

**Until next time readers!**


	24. His Butler, Gets More Help

**Things are going to get a little confusing so just bare with me. Enjoy ^_^**

* * *

><p><em>2 nights ago<em>

"Oh Bassy c'mon now. I know that a little fight like that shouldn't have you this worn out." Grell stated looking back at him.

Sebastian had fought Samuel and he was now dead. But that doesn't mean that he didn't leave him a few things to remember him by. He had a gash in his forehead causing him to have blood covering more than half of his face, he had a few broken ribs, torn muscles and a broken wrist. Claude didn't seem that interested in how he looked or cared how he was feeling; the only thing that he cared about was doing his part and leaving for good.

Grell on the other hand knew that he could have just healed himself by now. He was hoping that he would have done it right after the fight but for some reason, that didn't happen. He was wondering why but he didn't bother to ask any questions. He just kept going until they reached their next stop.

They walked for what seemed like hours in total silence. Grell was only focused on getting to their next stop as soon as possible and not having to worry about getting side tracked. Claude didn't mind the silence at all and thought that it was going to get them where they needed to be a lot quicker and lose time. And even though he was in a lot of pain, Sebastian just kept at a good pace where he didn't walk too fast to fast and feel the pain even more, or walk to slow to the point that he didn't keep up.

"Where are we going Grell?" Claude asked from behind him. He was just getting irritated with the whole thing. He wanted his part to come as soon as possible so that he could go back to his own life and not has to be bothered with his.

"To see the Undertaker." he answered bluntly. "He's the guy that we really need more than anything. With his help things should go a lot smoother for us."

Sebastian's eyes grew at this. He didn't think that they were going to see him. They were in another dimension that was very different from England. He was sure that they would have gone back if that were the case. He knew that Grell was lying to him.

"W-why are you...lying to us Grell? The Undertaker lives in the human world."

Grell stopped in his tracks to face Sebastian. He smirked at him with the thought in his mind of how much he really and truly didn't know about the undertaker.

"Do you really think that he spends all of his time in that little store of his? Think about it. The Undertaker is a busy man."

"W-what does he...do here?"

"The same thing he does in the human world. Only on a larger scale. Thought you would have known something like that." Grell turned on his heels and continued walking, knowing that they were not far from their destination.

"We're here." Grell announced to them.

They came to a building that had no doors and no windows. They didn't know how they were going to get in and how they expected someone to come out. But Grell knew what to do and was just going to let everything explain it's self. He held out his hand and summoned one of his many other scythe but this one was different than the last one. This one was all black from the blade down. It didn't curve at the end but was straight and looked to be really dull. Sebastian didn't think that even a child would want to use that thing. He held the tip of it to the area where the entrance was suppose to be and made an outline of doors. He tapped the center of it and two doors flew open. Grell and Claude began their way in and Sebastian was just standing there.

"Are you coming or not?" Claude called to him without stopping or facing him. "This is your mess that we have to clean up so come on."

He soon began to follow. When they walked in, they weren't taken by surprise to see that the place was filled with wondering souls. It was huge and so organized. Sebastian never would have expected this coming from the Undertaker. But then again, he was full of surprises.

"I see you've made it, Grell..."

The Undertaker made himself known to them sooner than expected. He was dressed in his usual attire only here he was able to carry his scythe around with him. He might have been just a little too weird for Claude's taste though, but that was just him.

"Of course I did. Did you think I was going to keep you waiting?" Grell grin, teasing him slightly.

"Not really. Do you give her the powder I gave you?" He asked getting straight to the point.

"Yes." Grell nodded

"Then my part will be easier from her on out." The Undertaker replied with a look that was filled with less worry.

"What are you...going to do?" Sebastian asked from behind Grell. The Undertaker smiled at him.

"Well, scene I deal with sprits and souls, that's what I'm going to try my best to do with these Grudges. Even thought the host of them is dead, they are old enough and strong enough to do what they want at their own will. So they could not do whatever their host wanted and just do whatever they wanted to the victim."

"What?!"

"That's why I asked for his help." Grell reassured to him. "He is the best for the job and if anything you should trust him."

"What was the point of him giving her the powder?" He asked.

"So that he is able to get them out of her and do something with them from the outside. If those things were inside of her any longer, who knows what could have happened to her by now?"

"She wouldn't have a soul." The Undertaker stated.

All three of the stopped and stared at the Undertaker when he said that. Sebastian was the most surprised out of all of them. Because of something that he did in the past, Lizzy was close to losing her soul over it.

"What! If she...if she didn't have a soul...then what would have happened to the child?" Grell asked knowing that a human body is nothing without a soul.

"The child would have been taken over by the Grudges. Even though they would do things on their own, they would never forget two things; what he wanted revenge for and what he wanted the most. You killed his lover..."

"...So...he would have killed them and taken their son?!" Claude asked now taking some interest in what was going on.

"Ding! Ding! Ding! Give him a prize! You got it! Now, I have something for you to do," He said pointing at the guilty demon. "Think about how things would have been, if you didn't make one false mistake. Because, from here on out, things are going to get complicated on both ends."

"We don't have a long time before the child will be born. Normally things like this will take a long time, but we have to make it work to hope that the both of them come out of this safely."

Sebastian held his head in shame off all the mess that he'd created. He never thought that once in his life that his past would come back to haunt others. He knew that one day it would haunt him, but not the people around him that he actually cared about. He promised himself then and there that he was going to make sure that nothing happens to Lizzy and her child, because in his mind, they were more of a family to him, and it took this to figure that out for him.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hope that for some of you that were doubting the "powder stuff" that you knida don'tas much seeing that it was given to him by the Undertaker, then again, most poeple that I know don't like him. But maybe some of you do...hopefully!<strong>

**But, I hope that you guys enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I loved writing it. This is of my favorite chapters that I've done so far and I hope that you all contniue to read it ^_^. **

**Don't forget to review!...(Because I kinda like thoes things...)**

**Until next time readers! **


	25. They Have, So Much Going On

**This chapter was so long...that I had tp break it up in order to write it. But I hope that you don't get too confused with it. **

* * *

><p>"A party?" Ciel asked turing around in his chair and facing his beauiful wife that was standing on the other side of it.<p>

"I think that it is an amazing idea! Think about it Ciel! I will be able to have fun and not have to be worried about anything and you would be able to relax and talk to some of your friends."

Lizzy was trying so hard get Ciel to find some way to have fun, but him being him, fun was something that he didn't really want to take part in. He was still convinced that something was not right with Lizzy even thought there were a lot of sighs that she was fine. She was up and moving around a lot more and she had her natural glow back. Ciel was trying to find so many reasons to not have one but then Lizzy would just give him reasons why he should have one. This has been going on for days now but Lizzy thinks that today might be the day that he finally says yes.

"No." he said quickly as if he didn't have to think about it. Lizzy frowned up her face in way that made her look like a cute child. But she was going to find a way to get her way. She wanted to have fun and she was going to have that party no matter what.

"Why not?"

"Look at you Lizzy," he said pointing at her stomach. "Do you really think that you would be able to do much with the state that you are in?"

"Do you think that I would be able to do more at a party than I can do here at home with just you?"

"And what is that suppose to mean?"

"It means I can't do anything without you following me or telling me no. I can't even walk around in the garden without you saying something about it."

"Did you ever think that I was just-"

"Worried? Try overprotective. Just let me breath Ciel! I have been fine for a week now! Why don't you just let me do something to be able to enjoy myself? If you say that you care about me as much as you do, then show me."

Ciel was backed in a corner on the topic. Lizzy was right about how he was acting and there was no denying it. In his eyes he only thought that he was helping her when he was only treating her like a child. But, she is doing a lot better and, why not show that she was? He let out a long drag of a sigh and stood up from him desk. He slowly walked over to her and placed his hands softly on her face. He place a soft kiss her lips causing her to ease up and not being so any at him. When he pulled away from her, he placed his forehead on hers and smiled.

"In three days, we can have the party." he said softly to her.

She was so excited that she grabbed his face and gave him a deeper and more passionate kiss. She was so happy that they were going to have a party. She soon began to think of things to plan the party.

"This will be so much fun! We need ribbons and people to invite! And list of food to have! And decorations for the place! And-"

"Calm down Lizzy. Why don't you go and have some tea in the garden and I will start to make plans for the party."

Without saying a word, she smiled at him and gave his lips another light kiss and left with a smile on her face. Ciel found himself smiling as well. He was glad to see that he could do something this simple to make her happy.

* * *

><p>"You never explained to me why he was here." Sebastian said to Grell while turning his attention to Claude.<p>

He was not going to drop the fact that Claude was there witht htem and was not telling why he was there with them in the first place. He didn't show any knid of sings on why he was there and Sebastian was getting fed up with it. He didn't like surprises that much and just wanted Grell to come out a tell him.

Claude honestly didn't care about what was going on and what was going to happen to the people around him. He was just excited for the part that he was going to complete and there was nothing that was going to keep his attention from that. He was willing to keep quiet about it and not say a word about it and just let it happen when it happens.

"That is for me to know and for you to find out later." Grell simply replied in a teasing yet sing-song manner. He seemed to be acting like his old self after they met up with the Undertaker. Something about him seemed different not just from him acting different but there was something else that Sebastian couldn't get. Something about Grell and Claude seemed real suspicious to him. But he didn't think about it too much.

"So. What are we doing now?" Claude asked wanting to change the subject.

"We prepare for the finale phase while the second phase is still going on of course! There are some things that we need for it."

"Like what? And when is the second phase going to be over to start the next one?"

Grell turned on his heels happily and smiled at Sebastian. He was glad to see that he was asking a lot of questions, but now was the time to sit back, shut up and just pay attention to the things going on around them. Only then will they see what is really going on and how things are going to play out, that was the only way Grell was going to see if everything was working the way it should.

"Just wait Bassy. You're going to wish that you wouldn't have rushed to the end of this pretty soon."

* * *

><p>"Umm...Lizzy, we need to talk about something."<p>

Ciel walked into her room with a sad face and felt very disappointed in himself. He knew that he was about to break Lizzy's heart. Lizzy looked at him with a bright smile. She was always happy to see him no matter what, but she could tell that there was something on his mind. She was sitting up in bed reading a book and looked to be enjoying it. She put the book down on her nightstand so that she could give all of her attention to Ciel.

"What is it?" she asked softly.

He sat next to her in a nearby chair and didn't make eye contact with her. He thought she was going to be so heart-broken about what she was going to tell her.

"About the party…"he began. "Some things have come up at work and I don't think that we will be able to have one anytime soon." he admitted softly.

"Oh. That's good." she smiled to him.

"Good?" Ciel was so confused. He thought that she would almost break into tears and be really sad about the whole thing. Instead, she smiled and said that it was good? But with Lizzy, you have to get the whole story in order to understand her sometime.

"It would give us plenty to do a lot of planning for the party." she admitted to him.

"It would be another month or so before we able to have one. Would you be okay with that?"

"Of course, dear. That way I would be able to plan for it and everything. Things would be perfect."

Ciel kissed her forehead and smiled at her.

"You took this a lot better than I thought. I thought you would be sad about it."

She shook her head and smiled at him even brighter. Ciel always got a rush of happiness when he saw her smile. Her smile was the thing that kept him going and the thing that gave him hope on a lot of things. Her smile was also the reminder that he knew that he was going to have a family soon. Him, Lizz and his son. Because nothing as going to happen where they would ever be apart. Not even death.

* * *

><p>"Damnit!"<p>

The Undertaker slammed his fist down on the table as one of his spirtes reported back to him on Lizzy. Appaerntly there was something that was over looked that should not have been hard to miss. But for some reason, it was.

Lizzy was farther in her pregency than he and Grell were told.

Instead of five months along, she was seven in a half.

"This is not good, not good at all. Grell has about a month or so to complete the finale task, otherwise, she and the child will die."

* * *

><p><strong>Now things are starting to get more intense! Things are heating up with racing the clock!<strong>

**Hope that you guys enjoyed the story and that you're not too confused...or confused at all.**

**Hope that you keep reading and don't forget to review it!**

**Until next time readers!**


	26. Her night, Lovely

**One Month Later...**

* * *

><p>"Oh! Tonight is going to be so much fun! I can't wait for everyone to arrive!" Lizzy said dancing around the ball room like an excited child.<p>

She was wearing a light green dress with white ruffles at the end of the sleeves and the bottom of it. He hair was nicely done in lose, playful curls. She was very excited and didn't have a care in the world. She was ready to have a night of fun and not feel worried about anything.

"Lizzy."

She stopped dancing around the room and looked up the stairs where she heard her name being called so causally but so sweetly at the same time. When she looked at the person at the top of the steps, her eyes grew in amazement, she thought that she'd stepped back in time, looking at her little Ciel.

He wore an outfit that was identical to the one that she'd bought for him years ago. She same color blue, same style, everything. Even the cute hat to match. He smiled at her tenderly and proceeded to walk down the stairs. Her heart was pounding on her chest rapidly. Even though she was married to him, he could still do little things like this to make her blush and feel like a little girl that was afraid to talk to her crush. In her mind, Ciel was the definition of perfection.

"C-Ciel! You...you look...!" Her face was the deepest shade of red and she stammered as she spoke. Ciel knew what she wanted to say and let out a small chuckle thinking that she was cute as well.

"You look beautiful, Lizzy." he said reaching the bottom of the stairs and coming face to face with her.

"Th-Thank you...!" She blushed even more as if she was talking to her crush for the first time. But only Ciel could do that to her. He had that charm to him that could make everything feel like the first time to her. That too, was the thing that kept their romance interesting.

"Are you ready for tonight?" He asked trying to make small talk with her.

"Of course!" She shouted with glee and wanted to dance around the room again, until Ciel caught her waist and pulled her into his arms.

"Be careful tonight. Your belly is much bigger therefore you need to be more careful with the baby and how you interact with people. Understand?" he said to her sternly.

She pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. He was being over protective again, and she didn't like that at all. She moved out of his arms and turned to face him.

"I know that Ciel. It's not like I'm going to do anything to put Alexis in danger. I will be safe tonight and so will he."

"Yes. I know that Ciel II will be safe, because I will be watching you all night." He said raising an eyebrow.

Lizzy hated it when he called the baby 'Ciel II' she didn't want him to be named after him. For some reason she already knew that their son was going to be the opposite of him. She didn't know how she knew that but something told her that he was so she didn't want to name him after Ciel. She knew that he was going to smile all the time and be a kind and gentle person. So she thought Alexis would be just fine. But for now she just let out a long sigh and didn't think too much about it.

"We can argue about his name later tonight after the party, right now I want to be happy and think of all of the fun that we are going to have tonight. Could you do that for me please?"

_"Did she just schedule an argument with me?" _was the only thing that he was think about. But he was going to do at least that.

"Of course. Whatever you want Dear." he said kissing her forehead lightly.

* * *

><p>Lizzy was having fun talking to the people at the party and could not wait until she got to dance with Ciel later. He's gotten better over the years and can dance like a pro. Lizzy loved dancing with him because it made her feel like she was dancing with a prince and she was the princess. But right now he was talking with some people from work and she was taking with some of her old friends that were throwing so many questions at her at once she couldn't handle it.<p>

"What do you want it to be?"

"Are you excited?"

What are you going to name it?"

"Is Ciel excited?"

"Do you have a nursery room for it yet?"

She thought he ears were going to pop off. But she found some way to get the off her back, by making an excuse to leave.

"Ummm... excuse me ladies, but I think Ciel is calling me." As she moved away from them slowly, she bumped into someone. When she turned around to apologize, she saw that it was Ciel.

"I told them that I was coming to talk to you about something." he admitted in a loud whisper.

"I did the same thing." she smiled at him. "Why are we being asked so many questions?"

"I don't have the slightest clue but it getting to be a bother."

Lizzy let out a giggle and Ciel looked at her with a confused expression.

"What's so funny."

"I think that this is the first time I've seen you actually talk to people at a party like this. Normally you wouldn't."

"Well, I guess things had to change." He shrugged.

"I'm glad they changed. For the better."

* * *

><p>Ciel's had one hand at her waist and the other was locked with hers. They danced together like it was the first time. Like everything was the first time for them. It was amazing. Ciel was starting to think that maybe this wasn't a bad idea. He was having fun and so was Lizzy. But there was one thing that was on his mind that he couldn't let go of, the fact that Sebastian has been gone for so long and nothing has happened. He was wondering what was going on and how come he just left. Maybe it was a good thing that he did because Lizzy has been fine ever since he left. But he didn't let it get past him, he had a feeling that things were just too perfect for now. But that was the thing that has been scaring him the most.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that it took me so long to update this!<strong>

**I've been so busy with things it's crazy, but here it is! Hope you like this chapter. Thought this chapter was just really calming for Lizzy but obviously not Ciel. But then again,when is he ever calm?! Haha!**

**But dont forget to review! I love knowing your thoughts!**

**Until next time readers!**


	27. His son, is coming

The Undertaker was working faster than before in hopes that what he was planning was going to work. He's been watching Lizzy very closely to make sure that things were going well for her and the child and when he thought that something was going to slip up, he made it so that she was fine.

For example,

There was one night that she was sleeping and the spirits that he sent to watch her were doing there job, but the Grudges decided to attack and the older they are, by day, the stronger and more aggressive they are. He was able to send more spirits to help the ones that he had there fight them off and send them back to where they came. At first, the attacks were spread out and not happening so offend, but now they seem to be coming more and more. But not only that but, sometimes, he can barley sense them anymore.

He knew that she was due to have the child soon. But he couldn't tell when. He hated that part.

So he was doing everything that he could to make sure that things would be safe on her end. But that's all he was able to do. Nothing more, nothing less.

The one person that had to make sure that she was going to live along with her child was Sebastian. He was the one that got them into this mess, so he was the one that had to make sure that she made it through this.

"Grell, you need to hurry this up. Or no one is going to live." he said quietly under his breath. "And she is too beautiful and young to bury."

* * *

><p>"Ciel...I don't feel so well..." Lizzy admitted to him in a sleepy voice.<p>

She was waking up from her usual nap and Ciel was right there beside her the whole time. He was usually in the room with her as she slept to make sure that she was fine and she sleeps soundly. He was wearing a white shirt that had the first few buttons were undone. He wore black pants and his feet were bare.

"What is the matter?" he asked her, helping her sit up. She was wearing a long white gown that she thought was very comfortable but you could still see her belly as plain as day.

"My head hurts. Like something is pounding on the inside of my head."

"Is it really bad? The pain I mean."

"No it's not that bad, but it still hurts."

She began rubbing her belly, feeling her baby move around inside her. She smiled of the thought of being a mother soon. She didn't know when it was going to happen, but she knew that he was going to be coming soon, she could feel it. She felt him kick and move so freely but she never felt pain when he did kick her, she only felt joy at knowing that he baby was going to be healthy and alive.

Ciel would watch how she was so happy when she would think about their son. He thinks that this a joy that only the baby has brought to her and doesn't think that he's ever seen her this happy. He wanted her to remain this happy. He wanted to remain happy.

He wanted to touch her belly and feel the baby. Part of him was almost to do that. He went to reach out to touch her but the slowly moved his hand back, retreating from touching her. Lizzy noticed this and reached for his hand and touched it gently. She gripped it softly and brought it to her stomach. He didn't realize how big she was until now. He stomach was perfectly round and he could feel her bellybutton poking out. She was so soft to the touch and Ciel loved that. Soon, he could feel him moving around in her stomach and a smile played on his lips. Lizzy saw how happy he was and knew that they were going to be a happy family.

"He's going to be just like you." Ciel whispered softly to her.

"Do you think so?" she asked.

"I know so." He said looking into her bright green eyes.

"I love you." she said softly to him being taken in by his beauty.

"I love you, too." he said in a loving whisper.

He stood up and moved closer to her. He brought his hand up around her neck to steer her lips to his. She closed her eyes getting ready to meet his soft lips, but that moment never came. Suddenly something happened that was too sudden.

Lizzy pulled away from him after feeling something that was both wet and painful at the same time. Ciel had a look of terror on his face when he saw how she was in pain. He didn't know what to do. He thought everything was going well, but it's not what he thought it was. Not at all.

"Lizzy what's wrong!" he panicked.

"Th..the..baby..." she stammered. "The baby...is...coming!"

* * *

><p>"Oh no." Grell could feel it. He knew what was happening and that he needed to hurry. Now, he only had hours to do this and that was not enough for him, but it was Grell, he as going to find a way to get it done and done well.<p>

"What is it?" Claude asked with as little emotion as possible.

"We don't have much time. C'mon you two." He tried to play it off as it not being that bad, but he knew that if he told them, both of them would be in a rush over things and nothing would go right. "Now, it's time for the final part of this. To end all of this."

* * *

><p><strong>AAAHHHH! It's the big moment! <strong>

**For everyone!**

**Hope that this chapter was just enough for you and not too little!**

**Let me know what you think!**

**Until next time readers!**


	28. His time, almost up

"Okay. Thank you!" Ciel slammed the phone down and rushed back to Lizzy's side. He was happy, nervous, confused and exhausted all at the same time. He didn't know how to handle this situation, but then again, what man did? He stood in the doorway of her room as he watched Mei Rin and Finny take care of her. He saw the look of pain on her face as Finny wiped her face. Her eyes were half open, and Ciel knew that she was looking at him. He ran his hand through his hair and slowly walked over to her. He sat next to her and found her hand. She managed a smile on her face as she looked at him. He gave her one in return.

"Our little boy...is coming..." She said in between the pain. Ciel gave her hand a gentle squeeze and looked down. He didn't want Lizzy to see the look of terror on his face. He knew that one day this day would come, but he didn't think that there could be a chance of him losing one, the other, or both

* * *

><p>"Did I ever tell you that Grudges can earn it's way to becoming a demon?" Grell snickered as he lit the last candle. Sebastian was standing on the outside of the circle that Grell made out of this substance call black ash. The candles were on both sides of the circle in a triangle formation. Everything was almost done and ready to end this, but something was eating at Grell, almost mocking him that he wasn't going to make it. But he ignored that thought and made sure that everything was prepared.<p>

"What do you mean?" Sebastian asked him.

"They become that way when they began to think for themselves. They no longer follow the order of their master, but their own way." he explained as he poured the last of the black ash.

"So, they forget about their master, and they are able to be independent?"

"Right you are Bassy! So smart yet so stupid."

* * *

><p>"Where is she?" Ciel heard the doctor coming through and found the room that Lizzy was in. Ciel looked up at him and the doctor nodded to him as a way of saying that she was going to be ok along with the child.<p>

"I need hot water and a towel!" the doctor ordered.

Instead of Ciel ordering someone to do it for him, he rushed out of the room and into the kitchen. Since he didn't go in there much, he had to figure out where the bowls were. Eventually, he found one and used the hot water that was boiling on the stove. He didn't realize how hot the pot was and burned his hands. He dropped the pot on the floor and was holding back a scream. It didn't take him too long to recover from the pain of being burned but the others were getting worried about him. He wasn't going to let this stop him though; he rolled up his sleeves, and made his way back with the towel and hot water

* * *

><p>"I have to do what?"<p>

"You heard me Bassy! And you know I don't like repeating myself." Grell stated to him. "Go on."

Sebastian, as careful as possible, made his way into the middle of the circle that Grell has just completed. He was confused and wondered what this had to do with anything. How was this going to save Lizzy and her unborn child? How were the grudges going to stop after this? What all was it going to accomplish?

He didn't think about it too much more and had finally reached the center of the circle. He stood there and Grell tossed him a small knife. He caught it and removed the glove from him left hand. He tossed it outside the circle and placed the knife on the tip of his pointer. He made a small cut and without effort, let the blood drop fall to his feet. The circle around him began to glow a bright green. He looked up to Grell to tell him what was going on. Grell caught on to the look and gave him an answer.

"It means that everything is ready to go." he nodded.

Suddenly, Chains appeared out of the circle and gripped Sebastian by his arms, legs, and neck. He tried to move but that didn't work out too much for him, it just made the chains tighter and unbearable. He thought that Grell had betrayed him and didn't tell him everything from the start. He was very pissed off.

Then, Claude finally made himself known by appearing in the room. Grell handed him a scythe and stood out of his way. When he saw that Claude was getting closer and closer to him, he knew what was going to happen.

"Grell you bastard!" Sebastian yelled at the top of him lungs.

Grell didn't say anything at first, and then he spoke.

"Remember when I told you that Grudges could become demons?"

* * *

><p>"Lizzy! Stay with us! You are doing great darling just a little more."<p>

Ciel has been trying to keep her awake for hours, she seemed as if she was going to pass out many times, but Ciel was there to keep her awake and going. But he was not going to mention that he was scared. He was so scared that he was going to lose the child that he hasn't met yet and the love of his life. He was not going to give on at all. he was going to see his child and his wife live.

"Come on Lizzy! Give me one last push! You're almost there." the doctor said to her.

Lizzy let out a scream that filled not only the room, but the whole house.

And at that moment, Ciel felt a deep pulse in his chest, like something grabbed his heart and was pulling it out of him. His eyes went into the back of his head and he collapsed at her bed side.

* * *

><p>"Where...where am I?"<p>

His vision was blurry but he could only see white. He gripped his chest and was trying to stand but his knees felt weak.

Eventually, he was able to stand and his vision was getting better.

"Hello, young master."

He could hear footsteps but saw no one around him, just the white void that he was in, when the footsteps became louder and closer to him, he was able to see the feet, then the legs, a body, and soon, a face. It was his loyal butler.

"Sebastian!" Ciel was shocked at his own voice. Then he looked down to see his small hands and body.

He was a child again.

Sebastian looked at him with a smile and bowed to him.

"It has been a while, young master."

* * *

><p><strong>OMG! You don't know how much for it was for me to write this chapter! :3 I have been wanting to write it for a while now and finally here it is! <strong>

**So I hoped you guys liked it and I hope that it wasn't too much or too little...just right!**

**Hope that you stick around to the end of the story!**

**Again and again and again...Let me know your thoughts on this chapter. I love reviews**

**Until next time readers! **


	29. his butler, says goodbye

**So I know that more people were confused on the end of the last chapter than i could guess, but maybe this chapter will help with the confusion. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Seb...Sebastian? Where am I? What is this place? Why am I a child? Answer me!" Ciel was frantic and didn't know where he was and didn't know wy the two of them were standing in an empty void. He was lost and confused and all he wanted were answers at this point...and an explanation.<p>

Sebastian lifted his head to see Ciel's angered face. He smiled remembering how he would wear this face all the time at that age. He stood to his feet and his lips pursed into a smile. He was going to miss this, the life of serving his master.

"This is the last you will ever see of me master, soon, I will be nothing more to you than a memory."

"Is this a dream?"

"Yes. Something of the sort. This was the only way for me to communicate with you at this point."

"Where are you? I mean your real body?"

Sebastian could hear the concern in his voice, this was a feeling that he deleloped as he got looked away from him, not wanting this to be the end for them, but he knew that it was. It had to be this way.

In all of his years of being a demon and all of the things that he has done, he has never known what pure joy and happiness was until the day that he was able to serve Ciel Phantomhive. He cherished every moment and wished that he was able to spend more time with everyone in the Phantomhive manor. He couldn't have asked for anything more. But how his real body was right now, at this moment, was not something that he wanted his master to see.

* * *

><p><em>"Remember when I told you that Grudges could become demons?"<em>

_"What about it?" Sebastian grimaced. _

_"Well, Bassy, in order for this to work, you have to die. And the only one that can kill you, is a demon that was once a Grudge."_

_"So, Claude is the one, which has to kill me?" Claude smiled as he began to walk forward to Sebastian. _

_"Yes. I'm sorry it has to be this way. But I don't make these things up. That's the way it is."_

* * *

><p>"It's not a place a wish to speak of." he said eventually.<p>

"Then why am I a child again?"

Sebastian then put on another smile. "This is how you and I began, and how I would like it to end. Seeing you this way."

"End you say. To think that at this age, all I ever wanted was to have revenge on who killed my parents and just used the people around me as pawns as if it were a game of chess. As if they were nothing," he clenched his fist thinking about it. How heartless he seemed at that age just mad him hate himself somewhat. "I used you and even Lizzy and soon I would have thrown my own life away not caring about what everyone else felt. Now, I love Lizzy more than anything else and she and I are going to be happy, with our child. Thanks to you, Sebastian."

"You should do anything but thank me, young master. I was the reason that so many things caused you to do nothing but worry and hope for the best. If this were me, many years ago, then I would not have lifted a finger to help, so my thanks should be going to you, for making me, a better man."

Ciel smiled at him, then noticed the tail of his coat was beginning to fade away. His eyes grew in surprise as it did. He wasn't ready to say goodbye to him, not yet.

"Well, it seems that my time is up."

"No Sebastian! There could have been another way! I'm sure it was!"

His feet began to fade quickly and Ciel wanted to stop it but he knew that he couldn't he was at a lost.

"Master, I know that you are going to be a great father. You're a good man at heart, and your son will be one as well."

"Why...why are you doing this..." his voice began to crack as he spoke and he wasn't surprised that he was feeling this way that his faithful butler was leaving him.

"Because, if I could not do a task such as this for my master," he looked him in the eye one last time," then what kind of butler would I be?"

And he was gone forever...

Ciel was there alone. But not for long

* * *

><p>Within a blink of an eye, he was awake again. He was trying to catch his breath. He saw that he was in another room and Mei Rin was patting his face with a wet cloth. He could hear the faint sound of a baby crying and jumped out of the chair.<p>

"Master!" Mei Rin called after him, but he didn't turn to see what she wanted.

When he reached the room, the doctor was cleaning the baby. He could still that Lizzy was alive and his baby was too.

"It's a boy." The doctor said to him.

Ciel smiled at him and didn't know if he wanted to fall to his knees, or jump up and down out of pure joy.

"Would you like to hold him?"

"Yes."

He wrapped the baby in a blanket, and handed him to Ciel, he didn't know that something so small could bring so much joy. He say that he had locks of blond hair. He smiled at this. He knew that he would be beautiful, just like his mother.

"Ci...Ciel..."

"Let's go see your mommy." he said kissing the baby's forehead.

Ciel walked over to her side and saw that she didn't look her best, but that was to be expected. But not like this. She looked weak and tired.

Ciel helped her hid the baby; she tried to smile when he placed him in her arms, but that seemed hard for her to do.

"He's so beautiful." she said as they watched his sleeping face.

"He is." Ciel agreed.

"Ciel...I know that...you will be a...great father."

He turned his attention to Lizzy as she spoke, he saw the grim look on her face and was hoping, that what he thought was happening, was not going to happen, not to him.

"Lizzy, you will be a great mother." he said taking the baby in his arms'.

She shook her head ad her small smile faded. She knew that it was her time...even though she didn't want it to be.

"I will I could...I really do."

"Lizzy what are you saying?" he took her hand in his a gave it a slight squeeze.

"Let him know how much I love him, all the time. Don't let him get hurt, or feel lonely. Be the father I know you can be."

"But you can tell him...All the time...!"

"I wish I could...I love you both." Her hand fell out of his and Ciel thought that his whole word, was gone.

Because she, was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>So I know that a lot of people didn't want this to happen...but I planned it a long time ago.<strong>

**But it's not the end! So don't hate me yet!**

**But thinks are going to get better!**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Until next time readers! **


	30. His son, is named

**I think everyone hates me now -_-**

* * *

><p>1 week later...<p>

A sudden cry in the middle of the night woke Ciel. He was use to this by now, but he wondered when it was going to call down or stop. He didn't know that babies cried so much. Or the fact that they made you so tired during the night.

He walked into the nursery, turned on a light and walked slowly to his crib. He was wrapped in a blue blanket that Lizzy got for him when she was told that they were going to have a boy. She was so excited that she got a lot of baby things, and Sebastian made the nursery within a moment's time. The two of them were so happy about it that they went even more crazy with shopping for clothes and anything else that they could find. Ciel thought that it was too early to do something like that, but it's not like they were listening to him.

He snapped out of his train of thought when the baby cried even louder. He glanced at him wondering how he could cry so much and so loud, then picked him up out of his crib. It didn't take him long to figure out what was wrong with him. The smell was enough for him to know. Ciel frowned his face in displeasure as he held the baby away from him.

"How can something so small smell so bad?" he said to himself.

He hated changing him more than anything in the world. He was surprised at how much of a mess a person so small could make.

As he changed him, he noticed two things about him, one, he has yet to give him a name, and two, he doesn't know what color his eyes are. Most of the time he is either asleep or crying so much that Ciel things that he hasn't opened his eyes once, and naming him was hard to do. He knew that he wanted to name him after himself, but he also knew what Lizzy wanted to name him and just him thinking about her...

"Alright, you're nice and-" he stopped himself from talking when he saw the baby's eyes flutter open. Instead of him not knowing what to do, he picked him up and hugged him close to him. He rocked him back and forth holding him close.

"I guess, you are more like your mother than I thought you would be." He held him in his arms, cradling him, catching a glimpse of him big green eyes once more. He smiled down at him again. The baby began playing with his shirt and Ciel smile grew.

"Yeah you are just like her, right...Alexis."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok I was not going to make Ciel a heartless father in any type of way.<strong>

**That's just wrong!**

**But I hope that people don't hate me anymore. Because that's a bad feeling to have...**

**Anywho...remember to review! I like those.**

**Until next time readers! **


	31. The Reaper, Pays a Visit

**Yay! Everyone loves me again! XD**

* * *

><p><strong>6 month later...<strong>

"Alexis don't!"

Ciel soon came face to face with baby food. He took a cloth and wiped it away, but he was geting tired of this.

For a while now, he has been in a state of throwing things at just Ciel. Wheather it was that his tiny hands could pick up, he would toss it into Ciel's face or at him. Ciel has found times where he wanted to scoled him for being a bad baby, but everytime he looks at him all he sees is Lizzy, and he can't bare to see him upset or anything. It broke his heart more than anything. To him, it reminded him of the way that Lizzy would look when she cried. It always broke his heart when she was upset.

Alexis was in Ceil's lap bouncing up and down. He was happy and just wated to play. Ciel could easily see that. His thick, blond, curley locks of hair bounced along with him and his big gree eyes lit up with joy. Ciel smiled at him. Seeing him like this all the time, made him happier than word could say. He loved his son more thananything and every moment he spent with him was precious to him.

"Looks like someone won't be taking a nap anytime soon." he said to him.

Alexis just made a lot of baby sounds as if he was trying to talk to him. But, soon, he just held him in his arms and in no time he driffted off to sleep.

He didn't bother to put him in his crib or anything, he just let him sleep in his arms. He seemed to sleep better when he was with Ciel anyway. And when he's not with Ciel, he cries and cries as if he would never see him again.

"Oh Lizzy, I wish that you were still here." he said while brushing his hair out of Alexis's face while he was still sleeping, being carefull not to wake him. "Our son, he's perfect in everyway. He's happy, fun,and smart for a baby." he chucked to himself.

"Everytime I look at him, I see you, and I don't feel as lonely anymore. It's as if a part of you is still here with me. But, I would do anything, anything to have you back. I miss you, more than words could ever describe. And Alexis...should have more than his father in his life...he needs you too Lizzy."

He spoke softly to himself as he continued to watch Alexis sleep. He's gotten better over the past few months, Ciel would normally wait until his put Alexis down to sleep then go to his room and mourn Lizzy there in the dark alone. But eventually, he began to spend more time with Alexis and found that he was his new piece of joy.

As he still held Alexis in his arms, he felt a breeze from behind him. He didn't bother turning to see what it was, because something told him that he already knew. The cold feeling that crept down his spine told him everything that he wanted to know. It was too fimilar to forget.

"Oh my!"

And he was right.

"This child and Lizzy could be twins! Oh my! He's so cute! Can I have him?! He would make a great re-"

"What do you want Grell? And don't be so loud, you'll wake him."

Grell put on a face that almost make him look innocent, but Ciel was not going to fall for that. He knew that Grell was as evil as they come, but he also knew that he would do anything to help someone that he conciders an ally to him.

"I was coming, to apologize." he said, causing Ciel to look at him with a face of wonder.

"For what?" he rasied an eyebrow wondering what he could have done to him. He has't seen Grell in a while now. What did he do?

"For what happened to-"

"No!" Ciel cut him off not wanting to hear anymore of what he had to say. "I don't want to hear another apology from anyone, even you."

"Why not? I think you would like mine more than anything else in the world."

"Why do you say that?"

"Becuase it is the only one that can make you feel...alive again." Grell said with a sly grin.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that it took forever for me to update this! I've been so busy with work and other things that I didn't have time to update this :(<strong>

**But I hope that you all liked this chapter and will contiune reading!**

**And remember...Dont forget to review!**

**Until next time readers!**


	32. His Mind, Has Many Thoughts

Ciel had decided that he was going to go with Grell to see what he was talking about. He didn't have a clue about what he was going on about and the last thing that he said to him was ringing in his head

"It will make you feel...alive."

Alive.

That's a feeling that took Ciel a while to get back, and that was thanks to his bundle of joy that he thinks is perfect. Now he was hoping that what he is doing now would be good for the both of them. He just hoped that what he was doing was the right thing. He'd made up his mind and this was something that he was going to do and won't turn back from.

"Daddy will be back soon, Alexis." Ciel said as he handed him to Mei-Rin. Alexis's face scrunched up and that's when the tears came out of nowhere.

"WAAAAHHHH!"

Ciel wanted to take him back and just hold him in his arms until he calmed down. but eventually, he was going to have to get used to him not being around so he was going to have to start now. He nodded to Mei-Rin and whispered to her as Alexis was still crying in her arms.

"Give him warm milk and as soon as you do that, place him in my bed. He will fall asleep in no time." she nodded back to him and gave him a smile.

"Have a safe trip, young master." she said with a faded smile.

"Thank you. Take care of my son, and the house while I'm gone."

He turned to Grell, who was ready to go and could not wait to show Ciel what he had done for him. He was going to love him forever. Or at least, that's what Grell was hoping for in his mind. Grell knew that in his mind that what he was doing was the right hing and he was not going to regret it. This was something, that in fact, he was going to be happy that he did for a long time. He thinks that this is going to be the one thing that he will never regret. He will remember it always.

"Ready to go?" He asked looking at Ciel. He knew that he was ready just by looking at his face. he smiled and turn and in a flash,he and Ciel were gone.

In the blink of an eye, they were no longer in the human world. Ciel knew that they wernt just by the way that the air felt to him, it felt gloomy and like something was there that felt fimilar to him. He didn't know what it was and didn't dwell on the thought too much. He pushed it away and began to question Grell.

"So where are you taking me?"

"Somewhere great. Trust me." he smiled to Ciel.

"Why did you bring me here. What is so great that you had to bring me here and not tell?"

Grell turned to him and his smile faded. He looked at Ciel with the most serious face that Ciel had ever seen. He knew that he was serious but not this way, not the way that he'd known Grell to be serious.

"If I tell you before you see it, you would demand for me to take you home and for me to never speak to you again. I know how your mind works young Ciel, when you hear things that you can't believe that you want to forget about."

Ciel was confused. He tilted his head to the side slightly and was trying to figure out what he was talking about.

"What are you-"

Before he could get the question past his lips, Grell snapped his fingers and they were in what like an underground room. Ciel's eyes did a quick scan of the place and thought it was a lab of some kind. He looked all around and saw somethings that were weird to him. When he looked back to find Grell, he was walking off somewhere then vanished around the corner. Ciel hurried to catch up with him and see where he was going.

"Grell what are you-"

Ciel stopped what he was saying and gazed at the glass in front of him. He couldn't believe what was in it. He feel to his knees in disbelif about and dint think that it was possible. He could find no words at all in this moment.

"I didn't think there was another way," Grell began. "I know how much you love her and how much you want her to be in your sons life...and I thought that what happen was mostly my fault. She should be ready to go home with you soon."

Ciel didn't hear most of what Grell was saying...he was too taken by the fact than only a wall of glass was between him and his wife.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey Everyone!<strong>

**Sorry that it's been forever since I've updated this story.**

**But I hope that you liked this chapter. **

**Don't forget to tell me your thoughts on it:)**

**Until next time readers!**

**P.S. Enjoy your Halloween :)**


	33. His Wife, Is alive

**Hey Everyone!**

**Once again, I know it's been forever since I updated this **

**But sicene it's my birthday I now have time to actually write the next chapter :)**

**Enjoy!Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>"Grell...you..." Ciel's voice trailed off as he placed his hand softy on the glass. He didn't believe it. He could not Believe that his wife was so close to him after not having her for so long in his life. He could feel her through the glass. He didn't know what he wanted to do at this moment. His feelings were swirling around and all he could do was just look at her.<p>

"In a couple of days, she should be able to go home with you. I didn't know how you would react to this, but I wanted to do it anyway."

"Can I talk to her? Can she speak at all to me now? Can she?"

Grell gave him a small smile. He could see how much he missed her but he could also see how he was trying to hold back not being to exctied or anything. Grell walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Ciel turned and looked at him and Grell looked into his eyes and saw a sadden child. Grell didn't know why he thought that about him, that's just the feeling that he got.

"Of course she can speak to you!" Grell said hugging Ciel and acting like his usual self again. "Do you want to know how to wake her up?"

"Yes."

"Well...all you have to say is..."

* * *

><p>"...Alexis! No!"<p>

Mei Rin was trying to catch the crawling baby but was failing at it. She didn't know what had gotten into him. One moment he was crying for a really long time then after a short nap, he was really happy and now he was crawling around the house without a dipar on. Or anything for that matter.

"Alexis come back!" She saw him crawl into the main corrador and she followed him, but when she did, there were a lot of doors that were in the hall and she didn't know which room that he could have been in. She began checking each and every one of them and she knew that she was going to be doing this for a while.

After checking five rooms, she was starting to think about what Ciel was going to do if he found out that she lost his son. She could see it now, and it was something that she didnt want to think about.

"Oh dear! Where could he be! How can you lose a baby!"

"Mei Rin! Shhhhhh!"

She turned around and saw Finny around the corner.

"What do you mean?! I lost the baby!" She yelled.

"You lost the baby? How?" He said walking towards her.

"I don't know! I just need to find him!"

"Calm down and keep your voice down." He said cupping his hand over her face.

"Why?" she asked moving his hand.

"Follow me." he said.

They both began walking down the hall and turn the corner. The door to Ciel's room was open. They both looked in the room and there was Alexis fast asleep in his dad's bed.

"How did he get in it?" She asked looking at Finny.

"I was walking past the room and he was pulling on the covers and I just picked him up and placed him on the bed. I know that he already misses his father a lot already."

"Yeah. He really does."

Soon, Mei Rin was able to get the diper on him without waking him up. She looked at him and smiled. She stayed there in the room with him and didn't leave him at all.

* * *

><p>"Lizzy..."<p>

"Ciel..."

Her voice was just as he remembered. She was just the same as she was before. And he loved it.

"Ciel...I missed you..."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey there readers!<strong>

**See! Im not completly . **

**Hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter even though I know it's a little short.**

**And don't forget to review! I like knowing what you think.**

**Until next time readers!**

**P.S. Have a great holiday season!**


	34. His life, is great

"Ciel..." she said his name softly, but it was filled with love.

Lizzy called his name over and over again. She was just as surprised to see him just as much as he was surprised to see her again. The only thing that she could remember was seeing her baby boy then everything when black. She remembered nothing and didn't even know what to do at this point. Her body was heavy and she couldn't really move felt stiff as is she was not going to be able to move it.

Her mind was racing with a lot of thoughts. She knew that she'd died, but she didnt know how long she was dead. A lot of things were racing through her mind about her baby boy. What did Ciel name him? Can he walk yet? Can he talk yet? What was he like? Did he look more like Ciel or her? She was ready to see her little boy. But right now she was more than happy to see the man of her dreams.

"Lizzy..."

"How...How have you..been?" Her voice was broken and raspy. It's what to be excepted since she hasn't spoken in a long time. But to Ciel, it was the most beautiful thing he's heard in a long time. She was still the same woman that he fell in love with and she as beautiful as ever. And he could not wait until she was back home with him and Alexis.

"Good. Alexis and I have been very good."

"Alexis?" A smile played across her lips when she said his name. Ciel smiled too and knew just how happy she was about hearing what he'd named him. She wanted to start asking him all the questions that have popped in her mind.

"Yes. That's his name. Alexis Thomas Phantomhive. He is perfect. He is smart. He's a sweet boy and reminds me a lot of you." he bragged.

"Does he look...like you?" she asked with a face full of wonder.

"Maybe we have the same chin." Ciel said with a small laugh behind it. "But he is your twin. You and he look just alike. From your beautiful green eyes to your lovely hair. I miss you Lizzy."

"I miss you as well. So much. I want to go home with you."

"You can," Grell said stepping in. "But not now. Your body is not ready yet. But it should be in a day or so."

Lizzy smiled a smile that she'd never smiled before. She was very happy that she was going to be with husband once again, and her son. She was going to have the family that she wanted all he life. The family that she'd dreamed of having with Ciel ever since she was a little girl. it was finally going to happen to her. She was going to get everything she wanted. And possibly more.

"What about Sebastian?"

When Lizzy asked about him, Ciel felt his heart drop. A pain in his chest that was almost close to the pain of him losing Lizzy. His expression slowly dropped and his eyes meet te floor. Lizzy was confused. Did something happen while she was gone? Did they have a fight or something? She had a few questions in mind but something told her not to ask any at all.

"He is...no longer with us." Grell answered for him.

Lizzy's eyes grew and many thoughts still were going through her mind. He was one of the nicest people that she'd ever known. And he'd been taking care or Ciel for years. It was also a great loss for her as well he did so much for their family and would have done anything at any cost.

"Lizzy..."

Ciel raised his head to her and placed his hand on the glass once more, Lizzy did the same thing as well. He gave her a warm smile and she smiled in return. She was dreaming in her mind the moment that she could feel his touch again, his kisses and making love to him. Oh how she was ready for that moment.

"I'll be back for you, love. So that we can be a family. All three of us."

"I can't wait for that day."

"Ciel, I hate to cut in but maybe you should be getting back to your little miracle." Grell said.

"I'll be back soon. I love you."

"I love you too."

As his had slid off the glass, he felt slightly heart-broken. He was going home and would spend another night without the woman he loved so much. He pained him to walk away from her. But he knew that they were going to be together forever soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys like this chapter.<strong>

**I really didn't know what I was going to do for this chapter. I had a lot of diffrent ideas for it, but I decided to go with something simple for this chapter.**

**But, review this chapter and tell me what you think about it.**

**Until next time readers.**


	35. The Reaper, Has a Visitor

Grell was sitting in his chair with a book in his hands and reading away as if he had all the time in the world. Which in his case, he did. he felt that there was someone in the room with him and he knew just who it was. He felt them when he came back to his realm, he felt them when he took Ciel to see Lizzy and he feels them now. He smiled from ear to ear. He didn't take his eyes off the book, but he did want him to come closer and not keep hiding from him.

"I know that you're there. Come on out." Grell called out.

A little boy with big brown eyes and brown hair came from the shadows. He was dressed in rags and worn no shoes on his feet. He looked o be around nine years of age and was tall for his age. His face was flawless and perfect to Grell's eyes.

"It's about time you stopped hiding from me." Grell smiled.

The child gave him a look as if he was annoyed with him for some reason. He didn't seem to care too much for Grell at all. But he knew that Grell was the only person that he could turn to no matter what. It was a really weird friendship, the two had, but it was one that would last no matter what.

"You really think I wish to be seen like this? If so you're an idiot." the boy replied in a cold tone.

"Oh. As feisty as ever I see. What made you chose that body? You were thinking of me weren't you?" Grell winked at him.

The boy gave him a look of disgust. He took the book and tossed it into the fire place. Grell had tears coming out of his eyes like waterfalls. The boy looked back at him as if he was just the worst thing to ever see in his life.

"Does that answer your question?" he asked.

Grell eventually snapped out of it. He had to because they had a lot to talk about at this point. He was wondering about so much and from the look in his eyes, the boy was also wandering about a lot of things as well.

"So, are you going to tell him?" the boy asked with no hesitation.

"Tell him?" Grell asked looking at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Tell him what you did to his wife. That she didn't really die." he said while sitting in the chair next to Grell.

"You really think that I would tell him? He would hate me forever. "Grell said looking away from him and scratching his head as if he was guilty of something.

"You really think that he would hate you because you released her soul before the Grudges could get to her and devourer her?" The child smirked.

"He was without a wife for months and his son was without a mother."

"And you spent countless hours and time trying to do things that most reapers could never do." the boy added. "You can be very dramatic at times"

"How is it dramatic if I care?" Grell asked with a puzzled look.

"You care too damn much for a person who has to kill and take souls for a living."

"You really think you're in a position to say that I'm the one that cares too much?"

The boy didn't like the fact that Grell said that to him. He took his bare heel and slammed it down on his foot. Grell tried to hold in a scream but it came out louder than he'd hoped.

"You little..." Grell began, he had some words for him but he stopped when he saw him standing in front of the fireplace, he knew that he was really in thought and started thinking about some things that Grell said to him and made him start thinking about some of the things that he has done. The boy was staring at the dancing flames and many things stared to race in his mind. Was he doing the right thing right now? Or should he just go back to his old life?

"You're not running away. You did what you had to do." Grell assured him.

"Then why does it feel as if I am running away?" he asked still facing the fire.

"You helped me out. You were a big part in saving her. Because you are one hell of a butler. Am I right? If it weren't for you, then they might have gotten to the child as well."

The boy took a deep breath and felt like a burden had been lifted off him. He needed to hear that. For some reason, it made him feel good. As if, what he was doing was right.

"But really, what made you choose the body of a child?"

"Helps the healing a lot better. I heal faster and can go back to being the butler that I once was."

"Is that the plan?"

"That is for sure the plan." He said turning to Grell with a slight grin.

"Well, I will help you as much as I can….Sebastian."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so there was no way that I was going to get rid of one of the best characters ever. But I did want to write it to where you see how Ciel would have adjusted without having him or Lizzy. But no, he was not going to get killed off and be out of the story. ^_^<strong>

**I hope that you guys liked this chapter and aren't sitting there looking at the screen like 'wtf did I just read O_o?' Haha.**

**Anyway I hoped that you guys liked reading it as much as I liked writting it. And I hope that you keep reading to the end.**

**Until next time readers ^_^ **


	36. His life, Full of Surprises

**Three months later**...

Ciel was sitting in his office and was trying to get some work done. He'd had so much of it to do these days it was crazy. Not only from the pile up that he had from everything that was going on a few months prior, but his company Lizzy was back home and he could have been happier to have her back. He could finally say that he has a family that he wanted, except for one thing.

The only thing that he wishes that he could change was the relationship that Lizzy has with Alexis. For some reason, he didn't like the idea of sharing his daddy, not even if it was with his mother. He didn't to like her at all. He just wanted to be with his daddy and only his daddy. When she would walk into a room, he would cry, when she wanted to pick him up he would try to fight her. Lizzy didn't know what she'd done wrong. Maybe it was just the fact that he's only known Ciel and not her.

"Ciel darling," Lizzy slipped into his office very quietly. Ciel looked up from his work and gave her a worried look. He could tell what was wrong and knew where this conversation was going to go. "We need to talk."

Ciel let out a sigh and stood up and walked over to Lizzy. He took her in his arms and began to speak to her softly. "I know. It's about Alexis." He pulled back from her and looked into her eyes. He took her hands and held them tightly.

"Daring, he just has to get used to you. I promise that he does not hate you at all."

"But what if he never likes me? What if he just remains the way he is?"

Ciel didn't mean to, but a smile came across his face. He was happy to see how much he really wanted to be in his life. He wanted nothing more than his wife and son to have an amazing relationship. But Lizzy was not a mind reader so she took his smile as something else. She thought that he was not taking her seriously and that it was hopeless. When she began to pout, he knew that he had to explain his smile.

"Lizzy, I love how you want to have a really good relationship with him. And I know the best way to do that."

"Really?" The spark in her eyes came back in a flash.

"He loves it when people read to him. I don't know why, but he loves it. Maybe he just finds it relaxing. Just read to him and he will love you forever."

"Thank you Ciel." Lizzy placed a kiss on his lips that was meant to be a quick 'thank you' kiss, but it turned into a long, deep, and loving kiss.

He couldn't remember the last time that they had a kiss like that, but he was not going to complain about it. He pulled her closer and the kiss got deeper. He was loving every moment of this. Soon, her back was against the wall and they both exchanged loving moans. Lizzy realized where things were about to go, and just when she was about to stop him, a crying baby beat her to it.

They pulled away from each other and gave each other awkward smiles. Ciel looked away and cleared his throat. She could see him blushing and thought it was really cute.

"Ummm...I guess you can...ummm...go read to him now."

"Yeah...I'll go do that..."

She opened the door and walked out.

* * *

><p>She walked down the hall and walked into his room and looked into his bed and picked him up. He saw that it was Lizzy and began try to wiggle out of her arms. She didn't think that this was going to work at all. But she was going to give it a try anyway.<p>

"Alexis, would you like for me to read to you?"

He was still trying to get out of her arms. She was going to take another approach instead. She picked up a book and went and sat in the chair that was behind her. When Alexis saw the book in her hand, he stopped trying to get away from her and started to calm down.

"You like this book?" Alexis saw the book and smiled and started to laugh. She smiled too and she began to read the book to him.

She had hope that things were going to get better with her and Alexis, but it would just take time, and a lot of books.

* * *

><p>Ciel was walking down the hall from his office. He'd gotten a lot of work done today and was wanting to go a just relax. As he was walking, he heard a knock at the door. It was too late to have visitors and was not expecting anyone to come over. He heard the knock again and was going to just ignore it. He began walking away and thought nothing of it, till he heard something that made him stop dead in his tracks.<p>

"Are you going to leave your butler outside in the cold young master?"

Ciel could not believe the voice that he was hearing. He turned and rushed to open the door. When he opened it, there was a tall and dark-haired butler with a smile on his face. Ciel could not believe his eyes. He couldn't believe that Sebastian was standing there in front of him.

"Hello young master. It's been a while."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope that you guys liked this chapter, and I had a little inspiration about Alexis from my little cousin. <strong>

**I never knew why either but he loves it when people read to him and I could never figure out why and his favorite book is The Hungry Caterpillar. I think that's really cute ^_^. **

**Also another thing, due to some circumstances, I'm changing my name. So my new name on here is going to be Vynno. **

**But, I hope that you guys liked this chapter and don't forget to review ^_^. **


	37. His Family, Perfect

**5 years later...**

Ciel and Lizzy were in their bed sleeping soundly, Ceil was spooning Lizzy and holding her close to him. He's slept like this with her since she's been back home. He's always had a feeling in the back of his mind that he was going to loose her again, so he was going to hold on to her as much as possible. He was not going to loose the woman that he loved ever again.

Lizzy felt soft kisses from her ear trailing down to her neck. A smile formed on her face and then she let out small giggles.

"Ciel...hahaha...good morning..."

He stopped and smiled at her. Lizzy loved seeing his face and the most beautiful smile that she has seen on a man. But, she does believe that her son gets his smile from his father. They had the same beautiful smile and she just felt so happy seeing them smile. She brushed Ciel's hair back from his face and he came closer to her and gave her a soft kiss.

"Good morning, darling." he said parting his lips from hers.

"Good morning, Young Master and Mistress."

Out of nowhere, his loyal butler is there with a cart with tea on it. He was as prompt as usual and gave Ciel a smile while Ciel only glared at him. Lizzy's cheeks flushed a deep red and covered her face with the covers.

Sebastian was still as handsome as ever. He a couple of strands of grey hair but his face didn't seem to age at all. He was still perfect and still did everything the way he always did. Nothing about him really changed.

"You just will never learn how to knock, will you?" Ciel asked glaring at him.

"I am simply doing my duty which is to serve you your morning tea." Sebastian said while pouring the first cup.

Ciel sighed and rolled his eyes. He reached over to the chair next to him and grabbed a pair of pants. he threw his legs over the side of the bed and put the pants on. He stood up and walked over to the tea cart and picked up the cup of tea that Sebastian had poured for him. He took a sip and thought it was the best tea ever, but that is what he thought about all of his tea.

"Three...Two...One." Sebastian counted to himself.

"Daddy!" A cute little boy with thick blond curls and big green eyes came running into the room. He hugged Ciel's leg and Ciel smiled down at him.

"Hello Lexi." He said while playfully playing with his curls.

"Daddy, she's still sleeping. Usually she is up by now." Alexis said. Ciel but down his tea and Ciel picked him up. When Lizzy heard this, she shot up from the bed with a worried look, but Ciel turned and gave her an assuring look that she was ok.

"Well, she has not been feeling well. Lets go see."

Ciel and Alexis walked down the hall and walked into a room that was next to Alexis's. The room is a soft white and decorated with lavender streaks on the walls. Alexis and Ciel walked over to a crib and he looked down. There was a baby girl who was wrapped tightly in a blanket. Her eyes were wide open and she didn't cry. When she saw Ciel, she smiled a little. He smiled back at her and leaned down to pick her up.

"Good morning, Sweetheart." he said placing a kiss on her forehead while holding her.

Cecilia Marie Phantomhive was their 4 month old daughter, and just like Alexis, she preferred her daddy over her mommy. She didn't have much hair but she had big blue eyes just like her dad. She was a really quiet didn't really cry at all. She was beautiful. She had pale skin but rosy cheeks. She had a charm to her that people already loved. Ciel knew that she was going to grow up and be just like him. He didn't like he was going to do his best and give her everything and keep her, her brother and her mother happy.

"Daddy is she ok?" Alexis said while pulling on his paints leg.

"Yes' she's doing better Lexi." right when he said that, she let out a sneeze. "Let's take her to see mommy."

"She's just going to scream around her daddy."

"She doesn't scream around her anymore."

Alexis gave him a ' you have to be kidding me' look with his arms folded over his little chest.

"What?" Ciel asked him.

"She screamed the last time mommy saw her yesterday daddy."

"It wasn't that loud."

"She woke me up from my nap daddy. Time time is important."

Ceil rolled his eyes and sighed. He could not believe that he was talking to a five-year-old. But he was starting to have a lot of moments like this latly.

"So, don't take her to see mommy."

"Daddy, if you want everyone in England to hear her then take her to see mommy."

Ciel placed her back in her crib and looked back at Alexis. He smiled at his dad and Ciel smiled back at him. Ceil went over and picked him up and Alexis smiled. They began walking back to Ciel's room.

"I remember when you were that small." he said to Alexis.

"Was I quiet?"

"No. You were really loud. You cried if I was never around you."

"Nuh-uh daddy!" He pouted.

Ceil laughed. He was going to let him be in denial as long as he wanted.

"Daddy, do you love sissy or me more?" Alexis asked.

"Why do you ask that?"

"Because she gets a lot of attention. And I think you love her more."

Ciel stopped and put him down. Ceil couched down and Alexis had a sad look on his face.

"I love you just as much as I love her. She's a baby and cannot do much on her own. You are a big boy and you can do many things on your own. I do not love her more than you, Lexi, ok?"

"Ok daddy."

"Give daddy a hug." Ciel said opening his arms to him.

Alexis jumped into his arms and they gave each other really big hugs. Then, Ciel started to tickle Alexis. He was laying on the floor laughing and smiling. Lizzy saw them and stood in the door way watching the two of them. She was so happy that both of their children loved him so much and that he was the perfect father.

"He's quite the father." Sebastian said standing next to Lizzy.

"He really is." She smiled.

"I never would have seen him ever being this way. When I first meet him, he was cold and thought too much about the company or the country. Now he's the perfect husband and father." He smiled at her.

She smiled back at him and continued to watch them, but the time, Alexis was tickling him. It was a perfect sight to her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey readers! <strong>

**You guys wanted the next chapter and here it is! **

**Sorry that this took forever to get updated. College keeps you super .**

**So if you are wondering why Alexis is so sassy, you have not been around too many five year olds...or just the ones I've met. When I talk to them you really think ' are you really five?' hahaha!**

**I hope that you guys enjoed this chaper! **

**And as always...Review! I love knowing your thoughts! ^_^**

**Until next time readers ^_^**


	38. His Master's, Last Request

"Master Grell."

"Yessssss?"

A young and timid reaper-in-training was standing behind was standing behind him. He was actually his apprentice. His name was Timothy Willard. He had short hair black and very pale skin. He was very tall and slim and always seemed both alert and nervous. He was clocked with innocence. Grell knew that would last long with him being his mentor and all. He would be out of that phase pretty soon.

Grell turned to face him and he made a gesture with his had directing him to sit. Timothy sat down and kinda slouched in the chair.

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Ummm...well...I heard some rumors about you today..." he said in a soft voice.

"Like what?" Grell asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well...that you...ummm...that you helped a demon... and that you helped restore a woman's soul many years ago. I thought our job was to take souls master?"

Grell smiled remembering how long ago that was. it seemed like a couple of years but it had been many decades now. So many had passed since then.

"That is our job, but when something comes in the middle of our work, we stop it. It wasn't her time yet. She still had many years before her soul was due for reaping."

"What was it that was causing her to die sooner?"

"Grudges."

Timothy's face went paler than it usually is. He'd heard and was taught all about Grudges, not something that he had hoped to deal with at all. If, anything, it was something that he wish that he could avoid altogether. But in the back of his mind, he knew that every reaper had come in contact with them at least once, but his master was different, Grell had dealt with many of them in his time. He wanted to be like him, but he was so timid it was crazy.

"Was it the demon that caused them to appear?"

"Have you learned nothing at all Timmy?! Have I not taught you anything at all?! What is the only way that a human can cause Grudges?"

"Umm...they have to...ummm..." he stammered while playing with his fingers

"Come on, you know this. You're smart!"**  
><strong>

"They have to...sell their soul...have a vengeful soul...?"

"Yes! You are very correct! But this was not done by a human. This was done by a demon, which is very common."

"So...you had to help the demon that was in danger? Why?"

"Because it was seeking revenge on the wife of his master."

"His master? The demon had a master?" Timothy was highly confused. Why would a demon have a master, was that even possible?

"You are asking soooo many questions! Why don't we talk about this another time,eh?" Grell said beginning to wave him off

"Umm...but...I uh..." Grell was pushing him towards the door and had all intentions of him leaving right now before a wanted to know anymore. Even though he was quite, that didn't stop him from telling people things that he found out. But if he didn't know everything, then he would keep quite till he knew everything, but Grell didn't want him to know everything, until he knew he could trust him.

"You are very curious my dear boy, but I will tell you everything, one day." He said before closing the door on Timothy.

Grell returned to his desk and sat down. he opened a drawer and pulled out a picture. In the center of the picture was an old couple but the woman, despite her age still looked rather young. On the left side of the other man was a younger man and his wife and two little girls. On the other side of the other woman was a younger woman with her husband, two boys, and a baby girl. Grell smiled. He was so happy that Ciel and Lizzy are still very happy and that their family is happy.

"If I had to do it all over again, I would do it for those two."

And with that he placed the picture back in the drawer and turned to his window and watch the rain. He had a job to do in a few hours, one that he really didn't want to do, but it was time, after all, he knew that the both of them lived full and great lives, dying together is something that seems right for them. He didn't plan it this way, but he knew that it was something that they both would really want.

* * *

><p>"Are we going to go through this again?" Grell said highly annoyed.<p>

"I cannot die as long as I have Sebastian by my side. You know this Grell."

Grell was in Ciel's office. He was still tall and had the whitest hair anyone has ever seen. He didn't have wrinkles but his hair color and cane gave away his age. This sin't the first time that Grell has come for them. Ciel doesn't care about dying because he can't die, but Lizzy on the other hand is another story. The first time he showed up, sh'd gotten really sick and the second time was when she was kidnapped for ransomed and shot at, but thanks to his butler, she was fine and was safely brought home. Now, she's just really old like her husband.

"I do know this, but what about-"

"No! Kill her and I swear you will never live to do another reaping. You of all people should know how much pain I was in when she died before."

"I do know. But we both also know that that two of you have to die eventually. How long do you plan to live? And you should have given me and updated family photo. I didn't know that three of your grand children were married and were started their own family."

"How long do I plan to live?" Ciel repeated the question as if it was the first time that he'd been asked that. He didn't know when he wanted to die. Death was just something that he didn't think about too much after Lizzy came back to life. But death was always around him. It had been his whole life.

"Yes. Are you waiting to live to see another century? You saw so much in this one that it's crazy. Two world wars. A crazy man that tried to wipe out a race of people. England, Britain and Russia becoming allies in a battle. And so much more. What is it that you want? Is there something missing?"

"I think I know what is wrong with my young master." A voice came from the shadows.

Out of the darkness came a tall and pale young man with big blue eyes and black slick hair. He wore a black suite with a black bow tie and white shirt underneath. He looked rather young, around his twenties or so with a boyish charm. He had a daring smile and had a 'I can do anything attitude'.

Grell's eyes lit up like a kid at a circus when he saw him. He didn't think that he could see anything that was so beautiful before in his life. He began running to him and was determined that he was going to be his forever and ever.

"I'm going to make you miiiinnneeee!"

The young man moved out of the way with one smooth step and Grell went head first into the book case. The young man smirked.

"You have learned nothing at all. And after all this time you still want to chase me."

"Huh? I've never seen you in my-" Grell stopped for a moment realizing who it really was. "BASSSSSSYYYYY!"

"His name is no longer Sebastian, it's Mathew."

"So I take it after all these years she still doesn't know?"Grell asked.

"No. She doesn't but, like I was saying before, my master is trying to live out not only his but his parents as well."

"That's cute and all but everyone has to die at some point. You and Lizzy are well over 100 years old. You'll be 104 this year and Lizzy is 105 already. No one really lives that long." Grell said.

"Just give me one more night with her...that's all I want is one more night."

"You promise this time?" Grell asked pouting.

"Yes."

Grell let out a sigh and once again he let them go. Grell left and Ciel sat back in his chair. Sebastian or Mathew gave Ciel a slight glare. Ciel raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"You just told him that you want to die and you didn't even ask me how I felt about that."

"Did you getting younger make you dumber as well? You still get my soul."

"I hope you know what you are doing." Mathew said.

"I do. I've lived a full life and my family is healthy and my company is doing well even now. What more can I do at my age that my children and their children can't do? It's time for us to go."

Mmhmm...ever since you were younger, you have always had a say in everything in your life. Now you're having a say in how you die too." Mathew smiled.

"I guess it just goes to show how powerful I really am. Do me a favor?" Ciel asked him happily.

"Yes?"

"Take care of the family when I die.

He bowed to his master one last time. He smirked at him and lifted his head.

"If I couldn't do this much for my master, then what kind of butler would I be?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hello readers!<strong>

**Yes sadly...this is the last chapter of this story.**

**But don't worry, I'm in the midst of writing another black butler story and hope to have the first chapter up within a month or so.**

**But I want to say thanks to everyone that read and enjoyed the story as well as those that read the story all the way to the end :) You guys are awesome and i enjoyed writing this story as much as you enjoyed reading it!**

**Until next time readers! **


End file.
